


Journey

by Desuke



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Headcanon, Human Experimentation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Many years ago, before the disaster come. When everything stays still in their respective places. There is a story... before human destroy themselves and all around them./“I’ll bring back King Tristan III to his throne. To the Rune Midgard.”/Fanfic commission for Aera.





	Journey

Many years ago, before the disaster come.

When everything stays still in their respective places.

There is a story... before human destroy themselves—

—and all around them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A white-haired guy sitting alone in the bar, drinking his own hard liquor while sinking deeper into his thoughts. He doesn't really pay attention to whatever happens around him. Such as loud laughter, drunk people fight, and heavy argue tension, he ignores them all.

His mind only focuses on one thing.

Just when he's going for another sipping, someone takes a seat right in front of him.

Seyren Windsor stops his movement and raises his head. Knowing the rude girl who's sitting without his permission, Seyren loosens up his defense. Seyren closes his eyes and continues drinking. For a few minutes, Seyren can feel his little sister staring at him closely with a blank expression.

Not knowing what to do, Seyren gave her the same look.

Until finally Seyren admit defeat and sigh, "What's wrong?"

The girl opens her mouth slightly before close it again. She's just answering after a moment, "...I should be the one who asks that, brother."

"Huh?"

She's frowning her eyebrows deeper, "What are you doing here? It's not like you to sitting alone for some couple days doing nothing like a stone."

"It's not 'a couple of days', I just came back here one hour ago."

"Then, where were you? You don't even come back home in weeks."

Not really expected this kind of question from his usually quiet little sister, Seyren snorted. He's drinking again before replying, "You're pretty sharp, Keyron."

Hearing her name, Keyron Windsor narrowing her eyes, "You know I'm always like this."

"You used to be pretty cute though."

"Don't start it, brother."

Seyren smiled softly. Avoid his sister's gaze, Seyren looks away before talking again, "...I'm sorry." He said it nonchalantly. Not really caring that Keyron still watches his every move.

The creamy-white short haired girl closing her lips tightly. Right after Seyren apologized, the air between them turns to awkward again. She definitely hates it. Even though she tried to hide her emotions as usual, she can't help but bite her inner bottom lip as a sign of uneasiness.

They are siblings, right? The atmosphere shouldn't be like this.

"...Please stop saying that." She said, almost whispering.

Seyren staring at her, "What?"

"You are the King's Knight. A leader on top of that. You shouldn't say sorry so easily." Keyren said while tightening her grip on her magic staff.

Responding to this, Seyren smiled calmly, "I wonder about that." He turned his head so he can see people around them, "Since the King has gone and I don't even know where he is, I doubt I can call my self as his Knight again."

Realize that her brother now mentions the sensitive case, Keyron rounded both of her eyes, "How could you—no, it's not your fault, to begin with."

"Of course I am, Keyron. I'm his Knight. I supposed to protect him." Seyren cut quickly. These siblings glaring on each other for the first time today.

Not intend to lose the argument quickly, Keyron added, "But he's the one who ordered you to not go with him!" realized that she almost lost her cool, Keyron stiffens her body quickly, "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself, it's pathetic."

Seyren's jaw hardened when he heard this, "Funny to hear that from you." He said it without thinking.

Keyron gasped, "Seyren—"

"We're in the same situation here, my little sister." Seyren still keeping his composure, but his hardened grip on the table almost failed it all, "Just like you who can't stop blaming yourself for mother's death, I can't just turn my eyes away from King Tristan III's missing."

Their eyebrows frowning deeper.

"Don't you get what I mean? Kathryne Keyron."

The given name that her brother said make Keyron bowing down her head. She hides her half expression while Seyren can see his sister's lips closed tightly—as if she gritted her teeth inside. Moving the staff in her hand, she taps the bar's floor below with it slowly.

_**BUUUUM** _

Suddenly, there's a loud sound inside the bar with a little bit vibration which ends in a second. But this still makes the other guests stop all their activities and looking around.

"Eh? What's happening?"

"An earthquake?"

"Really? But it's more like a very hard sound but I don't know where the source."

All of those bickering not make the siblings move from their position even for a little bit. Seyren still looking at his sister deeply. Know it very well who's behind all this. He closed his eyes slowly before opening it again and sigh to himself.

As expected of the prodigy from Geffen Magic Academy.

She can make all this mess without blinking an eye.

Still, in the middle of mass confusion, both siblings not continue their conversation for a few minutes. Until Keyron opens her mouth, "I'm already moving on from that, Seyren. Just like what you always told me before." She raises her head and back to staring at her brother's eyes, "It's been one month since King Tristan III was gone. All people here already giving up, even the Queen."

Keyron standing up from her position and looking down at Seyren who still sit silently.

"...And I think you should too."

These words stabbing more than a knife. Seyren narrowing his eyes before close it tightly. The Knight which now just wearing white T-shirt rather than his usual armor lost deep again inside his own mind. Keyron didn't say anything, as if understand—or she just tired to persuade him already—she turned around and walk away.

"Please return as my strong brother that I used to know."

Seyren raises his head and sees his sister back which disappeared slowly but surely. No one even notices them again, already back to their own activities as if those siblings never there before.

And Seyren can hear Keyron last words before walking past the bar's door...

"Father and I will be waiting for you."

His lips slightly apart before closed again. For a few minutes, Seyren's blank expression doesn't change a bit. Until finally he let out a sad smile. Well, it's not like him to make his family—especially his little sister—worried. It's been a long time since he held the responsibility to be the main support of his little family. Even King Tristan III has gone, it won't change that fact.

He's the first son of Windsor before a Lord Knight of Knight's Order.

...Maybe he should go back after all.

Without saying anything, he's leaving some money on the table and walking towards the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ragnarok © Lee Myung-Jin** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate : T_

_Genres : Adventure/Drama/Action_

_Main pair : SeyMar (Seyren x Margaretha)_

_Side Pairs : HowCil (Howard x Cecil) & EreKey (Eremes x Keyron)_

_Warnings : Semi-OOC, headcanon before the real series, some violence, etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission for Aera** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**JOURNEY** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

"Pardon for the intrusion." One of the guards just opens the door before bowing his upper body to the woman that sits on the throne, "Lord Knight Seyren Windsor has arrived." He said.

"...Let him in."

After she said that, the guard nods his head and open the door wider. From her position, she can see the Lord Knight chosen by King himself walking in with a steady expression on his face. Seyren bending one of his legs and bow down his head, "Did you call, my Queen?"

She nods her head, "Yes, I am." Look at the rest of the guards around her, she opens her mouth, "Leave us. I need to talk to him privately."

"Yes, my Queen!"

Seyren kinda confused when he heard this. Why would the Queen suddenly need to talk to him after such a long time? Just two of them alone on top of that. Is this gonna have a relation with King Tristan III's missing case?

After the door behind him closed, Seyren can hear Queen's step when she's walking towards him. Seyren just stands up when the Queen ordered him to look at her in the eye.

The beautiful Queen always amazes him no matter how many times he sees her face directly like this. Despite the fact that her husband is gone without any clue, she still keeps her composure and leads her people to remain calm about this situation. No wonder Rune Midgard still can manage all their business somehow even without their King in place.

But even Seyren know... they can't forever live like this.

Rune Midgard still needs their King.

Because... who knows when other countries going to take advantage and attack them?

"Honestly... I thought he's going back soon enough even we don't find him." The Queen finally show her worry expression. What a strange thing when you remember how she always keeps her soft smile stay on her face, "But... it's already too long. I don't know how I'm going to ensure our people anymore. I lost all the logic reasons. And I'm scared that I'm going to believe the deceased rumor of our King."

Hearing this, Seyren clenching his teeth tightly behind his lips. Waiting patiently for his turn to talk.

The Queen looks gonna cry anytime. She closed her eyes so tight before she opens it and looking straight at Seyren, "I hear that you are the last person who met him before he went somewhere. Is that true, Seyren? Did you know something that we all don't? You can tell me now, there's nobody here except us. So please." She pleads with full of hope inside both of her eyes.

Seyren can't see this too long. Not when he can't even give the right answer that his Queen really wants, "I sincerely apologized, my Queen. But the last time I saw our King, there's nothing different from the usual him. I'm not hiding anything. I swear with all my life." He said while gripped his hand and keep it still on his chest.

And Seyren's answer just like a trigger which destroys all her hope. She burst out crying and almost fall if Seyren didn't catch her limp body. Seyren frowning his eyebrows, he can't imagine how painful it is for the Queen to hold them all, not only for herself but for all people who live in their beloved country.

Seyren tightening his grip, make a move as if he wants to protect his Queen from all the bad things.

The Queen finally stops crying after she realized she has to come back to reality. This is her job, she can't be selfish. She has people to protect. She released herself from Seyren and standing up again as if nothing happened before. Even though her trace of tears looks so plainly clear.

"I'm sorry... for that," she said while tidy up her own clothes, "about before... even though you didn't see any difference from him at all, I'm sure you at least remember his last appearance, right?"

Seyren coming back to his steady position, "Yes."

The Queen nodded, "Very well. Then I'm going to tell you something that I know too." She said before going back to the big chair and sit there. Seyren following her until he can bend his body right in front of her.

"There's information that I've heard from a trustworthy source. The last time he's seen is in an unknown island called Nameless Island."

Hearing this, Seyren open wide his eyes.

"I've already sent some people to look out for him there but until now I didn't receive any news. Please check out what happen and while you're on it, you can search our King anywhere that possible."

Seyren closed his eyes again, "Understood, my Queen."

The pretty woman smiled before it disappeared again, "I have a very bad feeling for this, Lord Knight Seyren Windsor." Her words make Seyren be aware of the next words. He can feel the tips of his Queen's fingers are right in front of his head.

"Even so... would you still find him? Can I trust you to bring him back sound and safely?"

That question is unnecessary but Seyren knows better than to say it out loud in front of his Queen. With closed eyes, Seyren pulls his breath and look up to the woman who sits on the throne in front of him. He takes the small hand that stretching out and kiss its back.

"With all pleasure, my Queen."

With a daring smile, Seyren stands up and place his hand on his chest, right where his heart stay.

"I'll bring back King Tristan III to his throne. To the Rune Midgard."

As a sign to show that he will get this mission done no matter what.

"Please rest assured. Everything will be fine."

**#**

**.**

**#**

At home, Seyren initiatively tell everything to his father. He smiled eagerly while tidy up his own things for a new journey, "...So that's why, I'm going tonight, dad."

The white-haired old man look shocked in his position, "O-Oh, w-well good for you to have another mission as Knight's Order after such a long time... you know..." he tried to show his happy smile but it shattering, "...but isn't this too sudden? I mean, you can sleep here first and go tomorrow morning—"

"I told you before, dad. We can't wasting any more time." Seyren pause his activity for a moment and face his father, "At this moment when we talk calmly, no one can guarantee that the King is safe. How if something attack him?"

"Well, that means our King is already dead, so its no use to go. Then it's better for you to not go at all, right?"

"Dad, come on—"

"Seyren please," the old man grab Seyren's shoulders, grip it tight with such a worry expression on his face, "I can understand if you will go to the place that we all know about. But this... Nameless Island... as its name, no one know what's truly there except the eerie groans that constantly heard every night!"

With this, Seyren sigh again and released himself from his father's grip, "Who do you think I am, dad? Do you really think I'm so weak that I can't even fight those monsters?" he asked nonchalantly. He's backing off his father who still not sure.

"But still—"

"Then I'll go with him."

The sound that suddenly interrupt them make the whole conversation turn silent. Both Seyren and his father turn to the girl who talk before. Keyron look at her father and brother each time then continue.

"I can pay attention to him so he can't do anything stupid." Keyron said while she looking straight at Seyren who stare at her in disbelief, "If I think he's not gonna make it, I'm going to forced him back. How does it sound, father?"

Of course this is not really a good idea. Just his son who go to that island is bad enough, and now both of his child? The old man almost protest when Seyren cut him first, "Keyron, you can''t—"

"The Queen not say anything about you can't bring anyone, right?" after she asked that, Seyren can't say anything and just clicked his tongue. Ignore that, Keyron looking back to her father, "So father, your permission?"

Seyren and Keyron both looking at the head of family.

"My permission? Of course I won't—"

"Please... father." Before he can't finished his sentences, now Keyron's turn to cut him. His daughter grip her staff tighter than before, looking at her father with an unsaid pleading words, "You know you'll never can change brother's mind. Rather than go with him to face dangerous which is very unlike you, you can count on me."

Yes, of course Benedict Windsor know his son is the most stubborn man that he ever met, not even him can change that. Well, maybe its what he got from his mother more or less. Benedict's jaw hardened and now he's looking at his little daughter.

"I'm the best graduate student from Geffen Magic Academy."

But her serious look with fix determination... looks unfazed.

"You can believe in me too. Me and my brother... we can protect each other just fine. It's far better than let him do it all alone."

Ah yes, Benedict know all his child has already grown up.

Even though its kinda sad to look how similar they are in a way.

"Beside... we need a place to go back when he already finished this task. You know I'm not always at home due my job as a High Wizard." Reaching her father's hand, Keyron grip it tightly, "We're gonna be alright. We're promise. Right, Seyren?"

Suddenly getting asked, Seyren answer it too fast, "Yeah, of course." And then added quickly, "Even though I'd rather for you to not come with me, Keyron."

Maybe Keyron will give a glare to her brother if only the old man not interrupt, "No. She has a point. She's going to join you in your mission, Seyren. That's my condition." Hearing this, Keyron put on a smirk while Seyren take a glance at his sister with narrowed eyes, "And one more thing."

Seyren and Keyron both turn to their father.

"Go to Prontera Sanctuary first. There is a priestess that pretty known because she has a power that really useful to help the adventurer." With a soft smile, Benedict reach out both his hands and stroke Seyren and Keyron's hair together.

"You guys should tell that priestess about your mission to save the King. I'm sure she will agree to help you. I believe you two had enough power, but its not hurt to add some in the party, right?"

From the look on his face, Benedict know Seyren will protest. And of course he wouldn't let him do that.

"I only give you two permission to go when that priestess join with you. I won't accept any excuse."

For Seyren, maybe he's going to regret his attempt to tell his family before about this important mission. But looking at his father's and sister's smile who still believe in him even though he ever almost betray their expectations...

...at the very least, he can bear this kind of conditions.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Their journey almost begin.

Almost.

"Oh, the high priestess, huh? I guess you mean Margaretha Sorin." Hearing that name from the nun in front of them, Seyren and Keyron looking at each other, "I can understand why you two want to meet her. But unfortunately, she's currently on the way to Lighthalzen to do some mission. So—"

"When did she go? Or when she's going back?" Keyron ask quickly. Seyren look at his sister a little bit shocked when he see how she's so into this, "Please tell us, we don't have much time."

The nun a little stuttered when she try to answer, "Well... um, I hear from the head that she just went yesterday night. But I doubt that she has arrived at her destination by now."

Keyron open her mouth and touch her own chin, "You're right. Its even possible she's not far away from Prontera yet." She looked up and nod to her brother, "Maybe we still can chase her. Let's go."

Without say anything, Keyron turn around and walk away. Make the nun looking at her confused, at least until Seyren bending his head in front of her.

"Sorry for her rude behaviour. Thank you for your information." Not wait for another response, Seyren quickly chasing his sister, "Keyron, wait! Don't run too fast!" he shout with no avail.

Seeing the siblings which already far away from her position, the nun smiled to herself, "What a weird combination." She laughed before walking in and close the Sanctuary's door. But before the door closed tightly, she stop and say what she's thinking out loud, "Ah, but... Lord Knight Seyren is really handsome just like the rumor said," chuckling again she whispered softly.

"Stupid Margaretha. She's so lucky."

Back to where Seyren and Keyron at, they already run passed the Prontera's entrance gate. From this point on, they will start walking through the forest and meet several monsters from low until mid level. They won't meet higher level monster in two until five kilometers ahead.

Or at least, that's what supposed to be.

Not long after they leave their born city, suddenly they can hear the sound of people fighting. Keyron frowning her eyebrows and start her radar magic, "Someone fighting a monster upon us. There's one... two—no. It's only one person. If I guess correctly, the monster has a rank between mid and high level." She said while running beside her brother.

Seyren smirked and reach his sword's handle, "One person, huh? Hope its Margaretha."

"...Margaretha?"

"That's the high priestess name. Don't tell me you forgot already."

Realized that Keyron just forgetting priestess name on purpose make Seyren showing his annoyed expression, "Keyron, listening to something silently deserves worship—"

_**BUUUMM** _

An explosion make they stop moving. And right after that, they can see something flying towards them, "WATCH OUT!" Seyren shout and pushed his sister until she's falling accros the way he is. The big rock suddenly falls between them. Make a space between the siblings.

Seyren be the one who look towards first and pull out his sword. Now he can see clearly the fight that Keyron mention before. In front of them, there's a very big monster that roaring until the earth around it shaking. But not only that, a girl—Seyren can guess from her priestess cloak—is standing in front of it with her holy book.

"Could it be—" Seyren open wide his eyes before he start to run towards the girl, "KEYRON! BACK ME UP!" he's shouted while he run to following the battle.

Without second order, Keyron already prepare herself. She gritted her teeth before making a very big shield, almost like a cage that surround all of them include the monster. This is for not let having more damage around them.

Of course the girl which is fighting before, realize this and she look around her in shocked, "W-What happening—"

"HEY YOU!" hear someone shouting at her, the long-blonde haired girl turn around. Just to see a guy that she doesn't know suddenly swing his sword and holding the monster's attack, "STEP ASIDE!" he said before pushing the lizard-like monster until it back off.

"What!? Who are you anyway!?" she scream in confused tone. Even so, she can't hiding the fact how worn out she is by the dirt on her cloak and harsh breathing from her nose. When the monster still recovering, she added quickly, "Hey! Answer when a woman asking you!"

"Excuse me, but I have to fight the monster over here." Seyren answer as modest as he can without looking at the girl beside him. At least until he turn to look at her in the eye, "Except... you still wanna fight too. I don't mind any help from the one that I rescued." He said bluntly.

That priestess snap, "You're not rescuing me! I can still fight even without your help—"

"GRAAAAAAAWWW!"

The monster suddenly coming in rampage towards them. With this, both Seyren and the girl gritted their teeth. When that monster almost arrived, a very long rope suddenly coming and tying itself to the lizard's body. The priestess surprised at this especially when she hear another shout from where that rope appeared, "NOW, SEYREN!"

"HAAAAA!"

With help from his sister's magic, Seyren now cutting that monster's body with his sword which covered by flame. The priestess stunned which make her opened eyes looks wider than before. The monster groaning in pain while the fire move all around its body. Burned until death, changing its shape to ash without any excuse. The wind which come blowing the fire, make that girl's long-blonde hair move freely too.

When that girl still fascinated with her view, Keyron getting closer to her brother. She's watching the girl before looking back at Seyren who already put in his sword to its sheath, "So... we made it." She asked with cold tone just like how she's staring at the burned monster in front of them.

Seyren smiled, "Yeah." That smile vanished when he remember something, "Oh, right. I almost forgot." He walk towards the priestess, leaving his sister who choose to stay and watching those two from afar.

The lord knight put on a calm smile when he's approaching the priestess. When they already close enough, Seyren reach out his hand, "Are you perhaps... Margaretha Sorin?" he asked to the point.

A little bit surprised, the priestess looking at him, "Y-Yes." Her face still looks shocked when she added in confusion, "You... burn out that monster in one slash. That's... amazing. Who are you?" she's asking back but still not reaching Seyren's hand. It seems like she's still can't comprehend what just happen in a blink of second.

Seyren doesn't look mind at all. But when he wants to answer, the priestess suddenly close her eyes in a slowly move, "Thank... God." And her body going limp. Realized this, Seyren quickly catch the collapsed girl and pulling her on his his own body reflexively.

Keyron surprised too and she's running to her brother which already lower his body, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she's suddenly collapsed." Looking at her sweaty face, Seyren narrowing his eyes, "Say, Keyron... how many monsters that you think she's already deal with?" he asked without seeing Keyron's notable expression.

"...There are some traces around here. So I can guess two until three monsters before we arrived." Keyron answer honestly while she still aware for anything danger that may come, "I don't know what kind of power that she has, but I can guess its pretty high level even for a wizard." She added before fixing her eyes on that girl again.

With this, Seyren take a moment to think before he snorted, "Guess the old man not forced us to take this girl for nothing then," he get up and take the collapsed girl on both of his hands, "what we gonna do now?" he asked again but now looking directly at Keyron which respond by look away.

"It's still not far from Prontera if you want to go back and treat that girl better."

Seyren open his mouth and chuckled nervously, "I... don't think that's a good idea. If father see how mess up this girl before we even start our journey, I doubt we can accept the second permission."

Keyron nodded silently, "You're right. Then let's go find a safe place to rest." After she said that, Keyron walking in the front while Seyren following her from behind.

Soon, the sunset come and now night finally surrounding them. Seyren and Keyron sitting around the bonfire, eating some of their supplies. Margaretha still lying on portable bed that the siblings brought. Keyron treated her minor injuries from before with some magic and cover it with bandages.

Now they can only wait for the priestess to wake up.

Not much to talk between the siblings. Seyren is a Knight which full of dignity, so if no one ask him to talk then he won't. While Keyron... it's been a long time since she starting a conversation. Ever since she blamed herself for their mother's death, she choose to let all around her going with the flow. Don't use any emotion. Just live with logic, knowledge, and rationality then she won't make another mistake.

At least, that's what she believe.

No one actually blame her though. Everyone already understand that almost every child used to against their parents after all. Even though in rare case it could make one of them meet the end of their lives.

It's just... both Seyren and his father already gave up to assure her.

Seyren already lost in deep thoughts when he suddenly hear someone's groaning not far from his position. He turned his head and look at Margaretha who slowly try to get up from her bed. Seyren initiatively approach her while Keyron just stopping her spoon in front of her mouth and take a glance at her.

"Aw, my head..."

"You okay?" being asked like this make Margaretha which just stroking her backhead suddenly stop and turn to see Seyren. Reflexively, she screamed in shock and back off quickly, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said and raise both his hands in defensive pose.

Margaretha blinking for few times before look away with red blush on her cheeks, "N-No! I'm the one who must be sorry! Oh God, so embarassing," she said and slapping her face with disbelief for what just happen, "I thought I'm dreaming when I saw you before. Turn out this is still reality..." she mumbled quietly.

Hearing this, Seyren snorted and closed his eyes, "Well, good to hear that. So I guess you're okay, right?" he asked carefully. Margaretha stop mumbling and she's focused on Seyren's face now. The white-haired Knight added when he's already sit right beside the priestess, "I will get to the point. Can you please join us to Nameless Island?"

Margaretha's eyes rounded, "W-What? Nameless Island is a very dangerous place, you kidding right?" see how serious Seyren's face is make Margaretha try to laugh like it was a joke. She's looking at Seyren and Keyron alternately, "Why would you and... your friend want to go there? No. In the first place, who are you!?"

Realized, Seyren blinking his eyes, "Ah, right. We forgot to introduce ourself, didn't we?" he asked to Keyron who just snorted behind him. He's chuckled before added, "I'm Seyren Windsor. The Lord Knight of Knight's Order. This is my sister, Keyron Windsor. She's a High Wizard. We've been ordered to find King Tristan III. Nameless Island is the place where he's last seen before missing."

Margaretha just stunned in her place. Hearing closely as if she's been lectured by now.

"That's why we need your help. We hear that you've been known because you always help the adventurer with your powerful skill called... Redemptio. Am I spell it right?"

And that last sentences make Margaretha narrowing her eyes a little bit, "...Yeah." She give a pause before continue, "Well, if you got this order from the Queen herself then I don't think I can reject you—"

"Oh, about that. Actually the Queen only order me to find the King. But when I said it to my father, he advised me to go with Keyron and you since the Queen never said that I can't bring my own party." Seyren scratching his hair before look away with a gesture that show he's a little bit shy about this, "So, you have fully right to turn down my offer. We won't forced you or anything. Beside, I'm sure my father will understand."

Keyron realized what her brother means. She's annoyed and saying, "Seyren—"

"...Thank you for your consideration. But I'm already decide." Before Keyron can give lecture to her brother, Margaretha staring at her and Seyren with a soft smile.

"I'll come with you guys. Just make it as thanks for rescuing me back there."

Both Seyren and Keyron's eyes opened wider, "Really?" they asked it together almost with the same tone.

Margaretha chuckled at this, "Well, but... if you don't mind to go to Lighthalzen first." With this, Seyren looks kinda shocked. But Keyron remain calm somehow, "I still have my mission, remember? I hear that place already turn to worst possible condition so at least I want to check it."

Of course Seyren a bit reluctant, "But..."

"I'm agree." Keyron cut him quickly. Before Seyren can protest, his sister looking deep at his eyes, "Seyren, you may hear that the King last seen is in Nameless Island, but I'm actually want to check Lighthalzen too. You must be curious, right? Before actually missing, King Tristan III has been reported go to Lighthalzen frequently."

With a determined expression, Keyron narrowing both of her eyes.

"It's just my guess but... I think we will got more information there than in Nameless Island. At least, we'll know something rather than just go blindly to the most dangerous place."

The situation between them change to be awkward for a moment. Silently, Margaretha felt guilty about this. She's trying to break the cold situation, "Um... i-it's okay if you—"

"Haah..." suddenly Seyren breaking the stare competition between him and his sister then sigh in defeat, "...I never can compete you in this kind of thing, huh?"

With this, Keyron show her smug smirk, "Of course. Having knowledge is prosperity."

"Yeah, yeah," the armored Knight finally stand up and he's looking at Keyron and Margaretha alternately, "okay then, our first destination will be Lighthalzen. It can take two weeks or more if we start our journey from here so we better rest now and leave tomorrow morning."

Seyren said it with such a firm tone that make Margaretha open wider her eyes. She can feel her eyes sparkling when she's focus on every move that Seyren make. Keyron just smiled softly and nod her head as response.

Since Margaretha still not say anything, Seyren tilt his head and ask with a gentle smile, "It's okay right, high priestess? Or... can I call you Margaretha?"

Hearing her name with that masculine tone somehow make Margaretha's face covered in red. She's moving her hands nervously and try to look anywhere except Seyren's pure eyes, "I-I-It's fine! Yeah, definitely fine! I have no objection!" she answered too quickly almost as if her tongue being bitten by dog or something.

Seyren smiled, "Okay then. Thank you, Margaretha. We should go sleep now—"

"Ah, wa-wait," the beautiful priestess saying that by reflex. When Seyren stop and staring back at her with a questioning tone, she added with a small blushing on her cheeks, "I can... call you Seyren too, right?" she asked while playing with her dress tip.

Keyron definitely won't skip that. She can see how her brother put on a gentle smile again and nod when saying, "Of course."

For a moment, Keyron can see how the two of them look closely to each other before Seyren break it first by turning away. The only man there pick the farthest place to sleep so the women can have their privacy. But still, it's not far enough so he can still protect all of them if something happen. Keyron still watching her brother closely before looking back at Margaretha who still in dazed when she pay attention too much on that Knight's back.

"...He's still available if you want to know."

Margaretha caught off guard from that, she turned quickly with blushing face, "Eh? W-What?"

Keyron smiled knowingly before she's going back to her own portable bed, "Good night, Margaretha."

That smile make Margaretha laughing stiffly, "Yeah... good night too, Keyron." With a tint red on her cheeks, she grab her blanket. Try not to think anything else, she pray to God before going back to sleep in her own place.

She's never expected to have a new party in this mission.

...Hope this time... she doesn't lose anything.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

After they start the journey, the three of them start to knowing each other more.

Well, more like Margaretha who get closer with the Windsor siblings.

Slowly but sure, Seyren and Keyron now can see the real character of Margaretha Sorin. While looking so religious and full of modesty, she's actually a tomboyish and well-spirited. She's always being a mediator when Seyren and Keyron start to argue with each other, especially if they are debating about the power as Knight and Magician.

But when it comes to Margaretha, she's being the one who need control the most.

It's not an exaggerated though. Since when she's angry—usually because of being ignored by the siblings—she will use her martial arts to hit or kick Seyren and Keyron's until they have a big bump somewhere on their body. And if they refused to drop the problem, she won't mind using her holy book.

That's when everything turn to be the most terrified moment for all of them.

"This is because you won't accept anything what I said even once, Keyron! And here I'm questioning myself as your big brother."

"Yeah, you should, brother. At the very least, you must be ashamed for being born before me."

"Why you—"

"FOR THE SAKE OF GOD, CAN YOU TWO DROP IT!?" Margaretha finally snapped again when she's in the middle of putting the bandage on Seyren's face. The siblings once again jerked in their place and look away. Still scared of the priestess but honestly doesn't want to drop their argument, "Geez, you two! I'm amazed that your father can hold on with two child like these for a long time!" she said—still snapping but not stop her activities.

Keyron not suffered with too much wound like her brother so she just snorted in her place. While Seyren still glaring at the other way. He can't go anywhere because Margaretha still treating his injuries.

"...Sorry." Finally the siblings said it together.

Margaretha snorted, "Whatever." Finished, she let go Seyren's face. She looks at the siblings alternately, remember how they have these wounds in the first place, "I'm sorry too for losing my control." She said with red blush of embarrassment. Seyren and Keyron still not respond anything until she added again.

"Though, I actually think that you two deserved this so I don't really regret it."

Keyron getting pissed at this, "Which one? Sorry or not?"

Margaretha smiled before answered with a playful tone, "Umm... both?"

Before the girls can show their fang to one another, now this is Seyren turn to calm them down, "Okay, girls. Let's move on." Margaretha and Keyron staring at Seyren with different looks. When he walk in the front, he added, "Few meters ahead we will arrive in Hugel. We have to move faster before the sunset come."

Keyron just blinking her eyes before take a glance at Margaretha who smiled softly with so much meaning. They both replying, "Yeah." And following the only man there.

Not long after that just like what Seyren said before, they can see Hugel's gate. The place where they choose to rest today. The trio walking through security and labeled as the usual adventurer who visiting, resting, or just going through before meet another forest. Beside, they aren't too shown up since almost all the adventurer using outfit just like them and Hugel is a friendly place for all of kinds...

...as long as you're human.

Of course Seyren won't miss any chance. He will get many information about his king as much as he can. He's already focused on finding any hint that could possibly lead him to the King. It feels like anyone that he didn't know suddenly feel suspicious. Seyren narrowing his eyes and clenched his hand tightly. Watching their every movement.

And its only a glimpse, but he can feel someone watching him.

Even though he feels the urge to turn around and check who it is, somehow he don't actually mind it since there is nothing to be worry about such as bloodthirst or sort of. With this, Seyren lower his guard a little bit with that fact and still walking in the middle of village calmly.

Well, more or less he kinda know who it was though.

Because every time he turn around to talk with his little party, Seyren can see directly through those browny eyes which looks like just staring deep at him awhile ago. But then when Seyren notice it, the owner quickly revert it and see anywhere beside him. This make Seyren curious though, yet at the same time he won't force her to tell him the reason. That's why sometimes he ignore it but on another time he will ask. Like now...

"...Is there something on my face?"

That question sometimes make her which is Margaretha nervously scratching her cheek, "Eh? Wha-What are you talking about?" she asked back too quickly.

Seyren just letting out a question tone, but he just blinking and not intend to push it on her. Then he put on a serious face, "Don't let down your guard, this place may looks safe but we don't know what could happen. I might can't save you in time." He said with all the meanings.

"Though I believe you already strong enough that you don't need my protection, high priestess."

Not wait for another response, Seyren turning back and walk away first. Margaretha actually understand what he mean, but she can't help feeling disappointed somehow. With a sad smile, Margaretha looking down and answer slowly, "...Yes, I know." Without noticing that the other person in the party still watching her since they come to Hugel.

With a step closer, Keyron open her mouth, "You should just tell Seyren if you like him." Surprised at this, Margaretha raise up her head and seeing Keyron already look at her brother's back, "He's pretty dense with this kind of stuff. Or what? You want me to tell him?" Keyron asked bluntly.

"What? No! I don't like him!" Margaretha almost shout when she answer it, "I-I mean, I do like him as a friend! Yeah! It's not like I like him more than that or I want to be closer with him! He's a great leader and... and cool but I just like him as a friend!" she's blurted out with all red on her face.

Keyron snoted, "Too much information, Margaretha."

"What!?"

"Come on, just admit it already." Keyron touching her own chin, "Beside, I get this feeling that he's also interested in you. I wonder if I'm in the way—"

"No no! You're not in the way of anything, Keyron!" she cut the short haired girl quickly, "Geez, stop talking about this! I'm only loving my God, so there's no time to think about another man, you know." Margaretha added before she walking away a little bit too fast.

Keyron tried to make her wait, "But—"

"ALL OF YOU, STEP ASIDE!"

The loud scream suddenly approaching out of nowhere. Both Keyron and Margaretha stop by reflex and turn their head to the source of sound. Not only that, they can feel the earth trembling all around them. Its not an earthquake for sure, its as if there's something running. Something big, heavy, and—

"WATCH OUT!"

—wild.

A very big—almost gigantic—boar suddenly showed up and running through the main road. Almost all people scream in shock and try to get away. Unfortunately, Keyron and Margaretha were too late to react. Keyron gritted her teeth before raise her staff right in front of the boar who already few meters ahead. Sadly, even she knows that she will never make it in time.

Of course Margaretha too can't open her holy book in these few seconds remaining. Panicked, she can see the boar which ready to hit them anytime and screamed, "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

From his position, Seyren can hear the scream clearly. He stopped and turn his head quickly with frowned eyebrows. He mumbled something before running to the source of voices. He tried to cast away all his bad thoughts aside to no avail. Until finally he can see people gathering around something in the middle of the road. Can't think clearly, Seyren forced himself to make people move so he can see what happen and reflexively calling his friends.

"Margaretha! Keyron!" hear the voice that they know, the two girls right in front of the boar—which already passed out—turning around at the same time.

"Seyren..." / "SE-SEYREN!"

Keyron still keep her cool as usual, but Seyren can see clearly how shaken she is. Margaretha already crying with a terrified loud voice. She's holding herself and looks like still in the middle of shocked that she can't even move from her position—sitting on the road.

"What happened here?" he asked to the point and get closer to Margaretha. The girl reach his hand quickly without being asked. It's clear that she still need someone to comfort her from this horrible thought that she can die from an ambushed by gigantic wild boar. Seyren understood that and he hold Margaretha on his shoulder while his another hand reach his sister's hand and grip it tightly.

No one said anything and they leave the place one by one. Ignoring the fact that Seyren still confused with what just happen when he's not there for few minutes. Until someone appear on top of the boar's body, "Ahahaha sorry sorry, it's my fault!"

The cheerful sound make the three of them look up and see a long-haired girl with bow in her hand. She's using an outfit just like a hunter. Or maybe, she's really one of them. The weird girl still laugh by herself when Seyren can hear some people say something with annoyed expression.

"Cecil, huh? Still a bother as usual."

"Let's go. Don't get involved with a barbaric girl like her."

Seyren somehow can't ignore this. He want to say something but know it himself that he didn't know anything about this Cecil or village's people in common. But as if already used by that, the girl suddenly jump and landed right in front of Seyren with a very bright smile.

"I'm Cecil Damon! Nice to meet ya'!" Seyren open his mouth and reflexively back off his face when he realized how close that girl's face in front of him, "Sorry for making your girls scared. I didn't mean that, honest! This stupid boar was really stubborn even I'm already landed my poison arcs on it. What a lucky day for these girls that the boar finally gave up right before it can bring them to the other world together, haha! You know what they said, 'Disrupt enemies while it's possible', right? Fufu~" she said then chuckled a little.

Keyron start to get annoyed with this, "It's not funny."

"Hahaha you're right. But I really did sorry." She replied again. This time with a sincerely soft smile. Keyron snorted and look away, "I never see three of you around here. Are you guys visitor? Or could it be... new hunters!?"

Seyren looks confused before answer honestly, "Not both... actually."

But before he can added, Cecil added quickly, "Oh, really? But if you stop at Hugel to rest, then I'll take you as visitor!" as if don't want to hear another possibility, she's blurted out, "then to prove that I'm really sorry, I'll give you a good inn to rest. How does that sound?"

With a very bright smile almost blinding, Seyren can't sure what he must answer about that offering. Especially since Keyron clearly show up she's disapprove this stupidly cheerful girl's personality. And as he expected, Keyron already eager to refuse, "No, thanks—"

"It has delicious food, comfy bed, even the fireplace! Hugel can be pretty cold at night so I guess it will be convenient! Oh, and don't worry about the payment! Its all on me!"

After she said that lightly, the tomboyish girl laughing with all her might. God knows how strong she is when she can bring that big boar with her slim body behind the cloak. The trio still fell silent while Cecil already turning her back on them, insisted to be followed.

"Let's go! I bet you guys will love it!"

**#**

**.**

**#**

Turn out the 'good inn' is...

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!?"

"Oh come on big guy, don't be stingy~"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT STINGY!"

"It's okay then, right? Thank you so much, Howard!"

"Yeah—WAIT, NO! CECIL! COME BACK HERE!"

...actually somebody's home.

When they see the argument between two people that they didn't really know about, Seyren, Margaretha, and Keyron can only standing at the front door and sweatdropped. The green-haired man looks so pissed off that he's screaming with a big axe is in his hand. While Cecil only responding with a sweet innocent smile and brushed all of his anger. Even though sometimes she's replying with an annoyed tone too.

"...If we want to go away from this stupid couple, this is our chance." Said Keyron with a very dark and intimidating eyes. Her aura clearly saying that she's already tired with all this shit.

Seyren chuckled nervously, "I guess—"

"Oh right, I almost forgot that you guys still standing there! Come in! Just relax and feel like this is your own home!" she said cheerfully and leave the man she called Howard alone. Cecil walking towards them, "By the way, I haven't know your names yet."

Hearing this, the green-haired man chase her and shouted, "WHAT!? How can you bring them if you don't know their names? You fool!"

"Aw, shut up airhead. I will know it sooner or later after all." Cecil crossed her hands in front of her chest and snorted. After that, she's smiling bright again, "So? Your names please?" she asked pleadingly.

Margaretha kinda weak with Cecil's pleading stare so she answered reflexively, "I'm Margaretha Sorin. This is Seyren Windsor and Keyron Windsor, they are siblings."

Cecil looks so happy somehow when she heard this, "Great! As you all already know, I'm Cecil Damon! And this is my best closest friend ever, Howard Alteisen!" ignoring how Howard trying to release himself from her hand, Cecil added, "He's looking like an ignorant bad guy, but actually he has kind heart and a very talented blacksmith!"

Hearing this introduction of him making Howard's cheeks suddenly turned to bright red, "W-Wh—c-compliment will not get you anywhere, Cecil!" he shouted, but now his resistance kinda lower than before.

"Ahahaha, I'm just telling the truth, sir."

"No! You only want to embarrassed me!"

"No, I don't. Where's your proof?"

"Uhh..."

"No proof, no protest~"

"You... SLY GIRL! GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE!"

And another argument start to raise again. With this, for second time, the trio left out hanging. Margaretha try to calm them down awkwardly since she doesn't really know them. Meanwhile, Keyron looks pissed more than ever.

"I don't want to be infected by their stupidity. I'm out of here."

"Keyron, wait." Seyren hold his sister's hand before she can touch the door.

Cecil and Howard were grabbing each other's hair when they turned again, "Oh, right. Since you all the adventurer, where are you going?" hearing this question, Howard feel curious too so he take a glance to the party.

Margaretha is the one that they can staring at since both Seyren and Keyron already standing in front of the door behind her—Seyren still hold his sister so she can't runaway. Margaretha blinking before she answered, "Umm, for now we're going to Lighthalzen. I have mission there and these siblings accompany me." She's explaining with all honesty.

Howard eyes open wider when he hear this, "Lighthalzen?" release Cecil's hair, Howard standing firm, "You guys really want to go there? Really?"

Seyren looks confused with this tone. He's getting closer to Margaretha and standing beside her, "Yes. Any problem?"

Realized how suspicious he was, Howard defensely raising up both his hands, "Ah, sorry if I'm offended you. But I'm just... surprised. Since I heard bad rumor about that place, its very rare for me to meet someone who still want to go there." He said before scratching his back hair.

At the same time, Cecil smirked and elbow his hand, "Just tell them that you want to go there too."

"Eh? But—"

"Oh, you do!?" Margaretha looks happy when she asked this. Her face turned brighter than before, "Then let's go with us! More people is merrier! Right, Seyren?"

Seyren open his mouth but not say anything. It's just look how happy Margaretha is, he can't help but let out a soft smile, "Well... if you don't mind." He said it while staring back at Howard, "Why you want to go to Lighthalzen by the way?"

Howard know he will get this kind of question but he still caught off guard with it, "Ahaha, it's just... in Lighthalzen there is a place named Rekenber Corporation, where the greatest scientist of all the time gathering." He's taking a deep breath before continue, "I'm actually invited to go there since a year ago to have some kind internship for learning about legendary weapons. I want to sharpen my skill as blacksmith. But..."

Keyron for the first time since she's stepping on this floor's house looks interested, "But?"

For few seconds, Howard can't answer until Cecil interrupted, "He need to find money for his sickly little sister. Taking an internship is a very great opportunity to sharpen your skill but you'll need longer time." She said bluntly. Howard narrowing his eyes as if he's angry but he didn't say anything. Because Cecil only help him to explaining better, "He need it fast. That's the reason why he got sent to Hugel in the first place. You know, since Hugel is the gathering place for hunters, he will got more orders."

This explanation make Margaretha's eyebrows risen up and she's looking at Howard, "So, you're not from here?"

Howard nod his head and say, "...Yes and so does her. My hometown is in Juno while she was coming from Payon. She's came here to be a great hunter for the sake of her sister—at least, that's what she told me." The blacksmith kinda annoyed when he can see Cecil act so proud with her archer stuff on her back, "we met several years ago. I guess when we're around twelve... or thirteen years old."

Cecil chuckled, "Yeah! You won't believe how arrogant he was, I even made fun of his dream to become the greatest blacksmith in the world! He was a crybaby I told you!"

"Hey! You were the one that always clinging to me all the time and even wetting my bed just because you had a stupid nightmare!" Howard refused to lose.

This time, Cecil gasped and her face turned into bright red. And maybe after such a long argument before, she's finally show her angry face, "Why... Why you have to say that of all things!? YOU'RE THE WORST!"

The three adventurers stay still on their place, wondering what should they do now...

...are they really okay to hear all of this?

Feel the win on his hand now, Howard laughing so hard, "You can't stop me, little bedwetting girl~ you're the one who start it HAHA!"

"You..." suddenly Cecil take her bow and one arc, aim it to Howard who already preparing to fight with his axe, "...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TRY WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

"HAAAA!"

"WAIT, WAIT, CECIL! HOWARD! CALM DOWN! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

Before the bloodshed dirtied this house, Seyren and Margaretha run to calm them down. It's not an easy task since the two of them both are very wild in their respective place. They still won't stop until finally Seyren must use his sword to hold Howard's axe while Margaretha use her holy book to make Cecil's archer stuff flying so high that the owner can't even reach.

Look how everything around her are so messed up, Keyron sigh to herself, "I hope mom bring me to the other world instead." She mumbled annoyingly.

Not long after that, conclusion of the day finally come. Howard and Cecil already sit side to side even though their face still clearly show how pissed off they are. Margaretha and Seyren sigh in defeat after everything is finally settled down. They standing up right beside Keyron with Howard and Cecil sit in front of them.

"So, you will come with us or not?"

Keyron's question make the two of them keep silent for a while. Until they open their mouth together, "...Yes." Surprised, Howard looking at Cecil.

"...You're coming too?" Cecil only take a glance to another way, "Why?"

At first, Cecil looks like she won't answer before finally give in, "Of course I'll come with you. Beside, I want to see how fascinated this place called Lighthalzen is." looking at Howard who staring at her confused, Cecil snorted with red blush on her face, "I'm a powerful hunter! And a talented archer on that! You should feel assured that you have me in your party!"

Howard don't understand why Cecil even need to shout at him. But at least, finally he smiled again, "Very well, since I'll be worried too if you crying alone when I'm not here."

The long blonde-haired girl just look away, "You're suck at joking. Stop that."

Howard only laughed at that. He immediately stand up and reach out his hand so Seyren can grasp him. The men staring deep at each other with their thin smile, "Thank you. If you never come here maybe I'll forget about this invitation." Said Howard.

"But... is it okay to leave your work like this? I mean, you said you need money and all—"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm already sent some money to Juno yesterday. Next month I will send it again. And when that time's come, we already back from Lighthalzen," he's chuckled and scratching his hair, "at least I can see what is there and consider am I really suited for internship or not."

Hearing this, Seyren open his mouth a little bit before close it tightly, "...You're right."

When the guys still busy with their own conversation, Margaretha and Keyron discussed about the route that they will take tomorrow too. Cecil standing and lean on wall behind her. Not really mind how she left alone since she can understand they had their things that actually more important than her.

Beside, when by herself, she can focused on Howard's face who looks so happy. The tomboyish girl smiled softly with a red tint on her cheeks.

"...You know I don't have anyone beside you here, idiot."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

The party already moving from Hugel on next morning. After tidy up their own things and check out from security, finally they can start their own journey.

It goes without saying when you leave the town, you will enter the forest, beach, and hills which full of monsters. This party already prepare themselves for it. Seyren walk in front as the leader, so he can reach out his sword and slash anything harm that can come towards his party.

On his left and right, there are Cecil and Keyron who watching. Even so, mostly Cecil who released her attacks to every monster who's coming out on their way. Keyron only keep her focus to watch every suspicious move around them and tell Seyren what to do before he pick the best choice.

Margaretha stay in the middle. As the main healer in this group, she need less fight than the others—or at least that's what Seyren said. While Margaretha kinda disapprove for this, she's also understand what he mean so she can't really refuse. If she gets hurt, then it will only add the possibility for the others to get hurt too or even worst. Still, she keep alert for anything that may come.

At last but not least, there's Howard who stand behind to protect his comrade's back. With his dreadful aura, Howard make sure so no one can threatening his friends. Since he admit that he doens't has sharp instinct, he count on Keyron to read their surroundings. Despite that, Howard still has a great reflex so he can move his body quickly to attack the monster which sometimes come out suddenly without warning.

And with this position, they managed to get out of the forest after several days and right when sunset come. When the party still relieved and be relax for a while, Seyren look around them carefully. Outside the forest, they will meet vast desert before get in to another forest and mountains. Seyren narrowing his eyes and hold his sword's handle slowly but sure.

Keyron getting closer and whispered, "Seyren."

"...I know." Seyren suddenly turn around and shout, "SOMEONE FOLLOWING US, PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT!"

Shocked, all of the members beside Seyren and Keyron only mumbled, "...What?" and before they can put out another reaction, suddenly there's a wind blowing out from inside the forest. Make Margaretha and Cecil screamed by reflex.

Something—or maybe someone—running so fast toward Seyren. Too fast almost no one can chase him even from only the stare. Only Howard can act fast to block it, yet that thing can jump and avoid him quickly. Keyron tried to protect her brother too, but her magic still lose from that thing in speed competition. Even so, her eyes can see how that thing move so smoothly to attack her brother's blindspot.

"SEYREN!" she's screaming to give her brother warning, Seyren quickly push her away so she's not get hurt when his sword block it's weapon.

After he can hold it, Seyren can see a dagger's tip tried to stab his eyes. And of course he can see someone who still try to push that dagger somehow. The pair of golden-sharp eyes staring at Seyren sharply. As if he can kill Seyren with his glare. Seyren gritted his teeth before pushing that man away.

The next fight is inevitable. That man... maybe an assassin is so fast that even Seyren can barely handle him. The sound of sword and dagger hitting each other echoing around them. Meanwhile, the other members of the party can only watch. Fascinated by the fight which is on another level from them.

"A-Amazing..." Cecil whispered with trembled eyes. She never thought that she will see this kind of fight with her own eyes. And of course Howard beside her think the same too. He's even swallowing his own saliva reflexively.

Margaretha know she can't even help her leader. She will only get in the way. Put her hands together, she start praying with all her might, "Seyren... Oh God, please protect him. Please."

And Keyron narrowing her eyes, "...Brother."

In the middle of fight, Seyren realized there's no one else who's coming beside this man. So at the very least, his party are still safe. He can feel a little bit relieved that his attack starting to get loose, unfortunately this is the mistake that won't be wasted by the assassin, "Got you."

_**CLAANG** _

_**CREP** _

All of his struggled has failed. Seyren has fall down and the dagger stab right beside his head. Make a scratch on Seyren's cheek and it let out some blood. This fact risen up the party's anger. Especially Margaretha, "HOW DARE YOU—"

"Don't move any closer." That warning which has been told by mouth behind the mask has make all members stop. The long-dark-purple haired assassin uncover his mask, "Unless, you want him to stop breathing." After he said that, he put another dagger on Seyren's neck and push it slowly.

Margaretha almost shout again until suddenly there's a hand that block her way. She can see Keyron frowning her eyebrows. Trying so hard to maintain her emotions, she asked deeply, "...What do you want?"

"I just need to talk to him." He ignored those stares which full of hate and going back to look at Seyren in the eyes. "Seyren Windsor. The Lord Knight of Prontera. You're the leader of this party, aren't you?"

This man clearly know who he was, even so Seyren remain calm and keep his deep stare to show that he wouldn't be shaken so easily. The assassin snorted before he add another question...

"Why do you want to go to Lighthalzen?"

All members shocked when they hear this. Keyron just gripped her staff harder. The man continue, "You have a direct mission from the Queen. Why don't you go to Nameless Island as soon as possible?"

For that question which asked by stranger, Seyren didn't expect it at all. He's narrowing his eyes before whispered, "I have no obligation to answer that." He said honestly.

Without changing his expression, that man rise up his head, "...I'm Eremes Guile. An assassin that have a mission to save King Tristan III." His grip for the dagger hardened, "For the sake of my client privacy, I can't tell you who it is. When I'm stop in Hugel to find information from the hunters, I saw you there and I'm curious since the story about you find the King Tristan III has been spreading around the area."

Seyren's eyes get wider when he heard this.

"Don't tell me... you neglect your mission? Have you lost your pride as the Lord Knight?"

Margaretha gritted her teeth. She prepared her holy book, "Now you've done it—"

"It's okay, Margaretha." Seyren stop her before she lost her control. His eyes still stuck on that golden-sharp eyes which piercing him deeply, "Then let me ask you back. If you already know that the King was in Nameless Island, why don't you go there too?" Narrowing his eyes, Seyren can feel Eremes start to raise his guard.

"...Why you have to find information from the hunters, Eremes?"

When his name mentioned with that sturdy voice, Eremes can't help but open his lips. He close it again tightly, he's staring at Seyren as if consider something before suddenly he stand up. Both Seyren and the party looking at the assassin confused and Eremes looking at them back. He put back his dagger to one of his sheath.

"I'm already go there few days ago." He ignored the shocked expression of those people in front of him before added, "And I don't see the King there. Not even his traces. As if he's gone completely."

Seyren will be the one that most shocked with this. He's sitting up and whispered, "...What?"

"Since I hear that you had mission to go there too, I'm actually waiting for you by hoping that maybe you have an useful information. But you never come. I thought something happen to you before you arrived, so without wasting anymore time, I'm moving on to find another clue. No matter what, I have to finish my mission." Eremes snorted and see the party again, "But it looks like my perceptive of you was wrong, Seyren. You choose to play along with this stupid group of yours, having fun to another trip that shouldn't be in your list. I'm disappointed."

Howard start to groan with the most pissed off face, "Hey, you little—"

"Maybe you're not entirely wrong." Suddenly Seyren cut Howard's words while he try to standing up and clean his blood from his cheeks. After he's standing firm again, Seyren narrowing his eyes to Eremes who's a little bit taller than him, "I choose to go to Lighthalzen first because of someone. Despite that, I take another reason that there's a possibility for King Tristan III's trace before disappeared."

Hearing this, Eremes eyes get wider.

"But for now... maybe just like what you said..."

Seyren put on his soft smile. A very honest smile.

"...I have fun with them. Before I noticed, Lighthalzen already be our first priority. At the very least, before we apart in Lighthalzen, I want to protect this party."

This true confession make Eremes looking at Seyren confused. For the assassin who used to work behind the scene, he already saw Seyren in some occassion and notice how that Lord Knight always seems serious and very strict to his subordinate or even himself.

What makes him change so much?

Eremes can't help but chuckled, almost like a mock. Then suddenly, before anyone can react, Eremes already stand behind Seyren and put on a knife to his neck. But this time, Seyren not move at all. He may surprised for a second, but he's back to see in front of him seriously. Waiting for what Eremes going to say.

"How arrogant of you when you still this weak. For a pathetic Knight, You don't have any right to protect someone." Since Seyren not showing any kind of resistance, Eremes pulled back his knife, "Whatever. I'll come with you."

These words make Cecil blurted out reflexively, "Pardon?"

Eremes snorted at that, "I'm not saying that I will be friendly with you all. It's just I thought we can share a benefit relationship. If this Lighthalzen really have the hints whereabout King Tristan III, I want us to share the information." He stopped for a while and seeing Seyren's back with so much meaning.

"And just like you said... until we apart, I will join this party so we can protect each other's back. How does it sound?"

Of course all the party members showing their disapprove expression. But at the same time, they start to feel doubt of themselves. If they can't even fight one assassin, then what they gonna do if they will face more dangerous things that lie ahead of them in this long journey?

Not really notice how his party's feeling, Seyren snorted and put on a smirk. He turned around so he can see Eremes again, face to face. His face looks amused but at the same time, Eremes noticed how Seyren doesn't look suspicious of him at all.

As if... Seyren want to believe him completely.

But why?

Still uneasy with this new feeling that he had, Eremes can see Seyren ask him to shake their hands together.

"Welcome to the party, Eremes."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

On another night, they all sleep at an open place. Somewhere in the middle of the dessert.

Only Seyren who can't sleep and watch the stars alone. Untill someone appeared, "...Hey."

Seyren realized who's that sound was. He look up and smilef, "Hey." Margaretha smiled back and sit beside him, "You don't sleep?"

"You don't either." Margaretha answered quickly. Seyren not say anything again. He only look at Margaretha's side face for a moment before he's back to see the view in front of him. For a while, no one to talk. Only the wind that accompany them.

Margaretha put a hair behind her ear, "Two days again we will arrive in Lighthalzen." She looks at Seyren who still not change his position, "Are you happy?"

The white-haired man only smiled, "Well, if it get me closer to the end of my mission, of course I am."

"Hahaha, you're right." Pause for a while, Margaretha continue, "All of this was because you and Keyron agreed to accompany me to Lighthalzen. Thank you."

Seyren take a glance on her before snorted, "No way. I want to go because maybe there's a hint about King Tristan III, so it's not because of you, priestess." He said jokingly.

Margaretha a little bit annoyed at this, "Hmph, I should just reject you back then." After she said that, she looks away with narrowed eyes.

"What is this? You sulking?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not! Stupid Seyren!" this time, Margaretha hit that Knight's shoulder. Seyren only laughed a little and looks not mind at all. Until Margaretha stand up, "I'm going to sleep—"

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry." Margaretha didn't know if Seyren suddenly grab her hand is pure accident or what. But she can feel his grip tigthten and he pull her back to sit beside him, "I'm just joking. Won't you accompany me for a while?"

Seyren still hold her hand and this is make Margaretha kinda nervous. But with a blushing on her face, Margaretha still obey him and back to sit. This time, a little bit closer than before, almost no distance between their bodies.

A long pause that they didn't mind at all.

As if... the existence of each other is already more than enough.

Margaretha closed her eyes and put her head on Seyren's shoulder. When he felt this, Seyren looking at her deeply. Margaretha smiled, "Seyren, I love you... and this party so much." Before he can't comprehend what that means, Margaretha looking back at him, "Can I pray to God so we can like this forever? Or is that too much for my ego?"

Seyren open his mouth, as if want to say something. But he closed it again, finding it not really suit with the condition right now. Seyren closed his eyes, "It's fine." When he open his eyes, he can feel their head start to moving closer.

"Because it's my ego too."

And they open their mouth before kissing each other softly. Their hand moves so it can grip each other slowly but sure.

Don't want to let go.

Don't ever let this night end quickly.

**#**

Not far from that, Eremes sit quietly behind the only tree in there. He watching the pair with a blank expression. He knows someone approach him but ignore it somehow.

"Peeping at people privacy time is rude, you know."

Keyron still standing in front of him. Looking down at the assassin with staff in her hand. Eremes looking back at her before he closed his eyes, "I'm not peeping. It's just a coincidence that they are not in my blindspot."

Hearing this, Keyron not intending to hide her annoyed face, "Just so you know. I don't believe you like my brother do. He's too naive for his own good. I will keep my eyes on you. If I see a suspicious move, I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot." She said firmly.

Eremes laughed at this, "Scary." He said mockingly and Keyron narrowed her eyes more, "Guess I have to be aware of you more than your brother, huh?"

"You should." Keyron aim her staff's tip in front of Eremes face, "Unlike my brother, I have knowledge more than enough to know who is that I'm going to consider my enemy."

Not answer too much, Eremes sigh before he answered, "Patience is more important than any other ability." Keyron open her eyes to ask what that means, but Eremes cut her quickly, "You maybe good in hiding your emotion. But your harshness and lack of empathy never change. It won't surprise me if your another family member will get killed because of your rush in reading things."

Keyron can feel the anger building up inside her, "What... did you say?" she asked with a very dangerous tone.

But Eremes not mind it at all. Without showing any fear, he's stand up while holding the tip of Keyron's staff. For some reason, Keyron can't move when Eremes suddenly walking pass her and brush her head slightly, "A little girl should sleep at this hour. Good night."

After he said that, Eremes disappeared behind the wind. Only God knows where he's going to take a rest. As the assassin, maybe he's already been trained to always aware and ready to fight in any time. But Keyron don't care about that. What he said before looks like troubling her more than she can't handle.

Gritted her teeth, Keyron can feel her body is trembling and she hold her long staff tightly.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hey, look! I can see Lighthalzen from here!"

"W-Whoaaa! You're right!" Howard Alteinsen looks so excited on the sidelines of airship. The blacksmith behaved like a child that just given a new toy or candy.

Cecil Damon giggled at this, "I'm glad you happy, but you have to remember your age, big boy." She said mockingly.

Howard lost his smile and now start to pissed off when he turn to look at Cecil, "Said someone who's so excited that she can't sleep until morning."

"I told you before! I can't sleep on airship because its always make me sick! Or did you prefer me to vomit on your stupid bow?"

"Wha—It's not stupid! It's just haven't finished yet!"

"Oh yeah? But you chirping annoyingly this morning because you said you already done."

"Well, yeah... just... a little bit finishing touch." Howard mumbled shyly. He looks away and hold his chin with hand on the airship's edge.

Cecil looked at her friend and her smile disappeared for a moment. She looks back at the view in front of her before taking a breath and said, "Haaah, beside for a blacksmith who used to make rough plain weapon suddenly change gear for such a decorated bow, isn't it weird? Are you hitting your head or something?"

The man sigh again, "Can you be anymore rude?"

"I'm just saying you wasting your time for trying so hard to make something that not like you." She mumbled quietly. Howard not answer anything so she added while looking another direction, "It's full of mistakes after all. You're not talented at this." Both of her and Howard are backing off each other.

"Don't worry about mistakes, just do it." When hearing Howard said it, Cecil open her mouth and slightly take a glance to the blacksmith, "I used to say that a lot when you still stubborn to learn sewing just like your sister. Don't you dare to forget."

Cecil pause for a moment before snorted, "I won't. You're just as stubborn as I am, how could I forget?" Howard raised one of his eyebrows while looking at Cecil which ignored his attention.

"...So, you're saying we are same. Then can you stop mocking my effort, please?"

"I will if you stop your intention to make that horrible decorated bow as a gift to someone."

Howard a little bit surprised at this, "How did you know!?"

"At very least I doubt you're gonna save that decorated bow for yourself," Cecil answered quickly. When she noticed that Howard start to looking so nervous, she's snickered, "aah, so it's true, right? Who is it for?"

"...It's a secret."

"Please?"

Howard looking away with red tint on his cheeks, "No, I'm not gonna tell you." He smirked when he reach Cecil's head and mess up with her kinda curly hair, "I'll tell you when you success to sew beautifully just like your big sister!"

Cecil's face start to red and she slapped Howard's hand, "Wha—!? It's not fair!"

"Of course—"

"Hey, guys!" suddenly another voice stop them before they are going to another argument. Both Cecil and Howard looking towards the source and look at Margaretha Sorin which so excited, all of their friends are with her, "Sorry to interrupt, but... WE'VE ARRIVED IN LIGHTHALZEN!"

Right after she said that, the airship start to change the direction so they can going down on an airport below them. The party move to the side so they can see the beautiful view of city which nestled between canyons and moutain ranges. Each of them holding their hair so it won't bothered by the wind, and despite the fact that they put on many kind of expression, they stil feel the same.

Relieved... because they finally here.

In the airport, they are going through many security and fortunately no problem so far. Since they come with people that mostly are adventurer just like them, the security kinda lower their guard because it looks like they understand. And so people around them. Maybe only Seyren and the party that can't really catch what's going on.

"Is Lighthalzen always crowded like this?" Cecil asked after she try so hard to pass too many people around her.

"The last time me and Seyren got here with our father before, I remember the security was stricter than now so lot of people got hold in the airport," Keyron Windsor said while trying to avoid the touch around her, until suddenly someone hit her shoulder, "Ouch!"

Keyron maybe will fall to the ground if someone not holding her. She want to say thank you, but when she see who is the helper, she immediately annoyed and released herself from his hold. Not bothered by that, Eremes Guile pulled back his hand and look at the leader, "Seyren, I saw another exit back there. Follow me." He said before turn around quickly and let the party choose to follow him or not.

Seyren Windsor not doubting him one bit, "Let's follow Eremes!" he whispered but enough for all his friends to hear him. They all obey, only Keyron who's a bit reluctant before finally following them for her own good.

They made it to get out. Most of them are taking a deep breath and let it out. Seyren is the one who standing firm first and look at the city in front of him.

"Its better if we go separately from here." The voice that Seyren knew too well is making him open his mouth a little bit before looking at someone. Margaretha smiled and looking back at him softly, "Faster is better, right? I'll meet my client here as quickly as possible so—"

"You don't need to rush for me. Just take your time. Beside—" Seyren pause for a moment and notice the guard that lurk around inside the city, "—I'm going to find many informations, so maybe it will take longer time than I intended." He said—more like mumbled to himself.

Margaretha's smile disappeared before she nod her head in understanding, "Very well. Then, let's meet again later."

Hear the voice that somehow keep so many meanings inside, Seyren look up and see Margaretha who already look away. She's almost walking first when Seyren just open his mouth. But before he can say anything, Keyron already interrupt him.

"I think it's better for us to walk in pair." Keyron make herself as the center of attention in the party. She's staring at Margaretha who looks so disturbed somehow, "Margaretha, I know this is your mission. But it's not a wise idea to walk around by yourself. I advise you to walk with Seyren, if you don't mind."

Margaretha a bit reluctant at this, "But... he need to find the King—"

"Eremes and I can handle that job." Keyron cut her quickly, she takes a glance to Eremes who just lean on the wall and watching this discussion. After that, Keyron turn around to Howard and Cecil, "And you guys can go to Rekenber Corporation building immediately. It's your main destination to begin with, right?"

Howard and Cecil looking at each other before they laughed, showing their white teeth, "Okay!" Howard then added, "But don't worry, we will help you guys to find information about this King too." Cecil put up her thumb too.

Keyron nodded, "Thank you. How is it, Seyren?"

Seyren only smiled, "No objection here." He's holding the sword's handle and talk to his party, "We'll meet each other in the middle of town at six. Be careful, guys!"

"RIGHT!"

**#**

**.**

**#**

What appear in the middle of town is not really what they thought should be. At least, for Seyren and Margaretha.

"...Where did you promise to meet that client?"

Margaretha open something that looks like an envelope, "Around the Hotel, maybe right in front of the door." When she look up, her eyes open wider that she just found what she has been looking for, "Oh! So, this is the Hotel."

Seyren look around and nodded, "Okay then, I'm going to wait around the Merchant Guild. You can find me there when your bussiness finished."

"Yes," before Seyren can go, Margaretha hold his arm and forced Seyren to looking back at her. Before Seyren can ask what happen, Margaretha tiptoe her feet and kissed Seyren's lips slightly, "take care."

Seyren blinked his eyes few times before put out a thin smile, "...You too." He nodded and let go Margaretha's hand. Leaving the woman who suddenly become the one who sit in front row of his heart. Because no matter how mean they are for each other, the mission still come in first priority. Especially for the serious Lord Knight like Seyren Windsor.

He walk through the people who busy with their own activities. Look around at the weapon until ordinary tools that has been sell in every store. He can see some guards which looks like in their break time talking with each other. Seyren watch closely so he can hear the words about his King that maybe can lure him.

"Mr. Handsome over there~ mind to check our store?"

Since the voice kinda close to him, Seyren look at the source. And it looks like the lady behind the shelf really talk to him. Somehow her smile make Seyren close his mouth and come closer to her place... which turn out is the Jewelry Shop.

Glad because the Knight respond her call, the lady immediately stand up, "Aw, welcome! Anything catch your eyes, sir?" she asked with a tempting tone.

"No... I—"

"How about this pair of rings, sir? Its just come today and for a handsome Knight like you, I will give you a special price!" look around her to make sure that there's just two of them, the lady whispered, "You know, there's a special legend here. If you share the rings with the one that you truly love, then you will live together in eternity."

Seyren a little bit shocked at this, "Its... impossible to live in eternity."

The lady didn't expect that kind of reaction. She blinked her eyes many times before bust out laughing, "Hahahahaha! You're right! Hahahhaa, oh my God! You're really amusing, Mr. Knight!" Seyren is very confused right now. The old lady suddenly become crazy—or actually she just showing her true self right now.

But as a proper Knight, he's still there waiting for the lady to talk again, "Hahahahaha! It's been a long time since I laughed like this. Very well, I'll give you these rings in free. Here, take it!" she's taking Seyren's hand and forced the rings to him. Before Seyren can refuse it, she cut him first, "You're very honest and I like it! Let me guess, you're here with your lover for Ymir's heart experimentation, right?"

Seyren who still look at the pair of rings on his hand start to realize something. He reflexively put the rings inside his little bag that he always carry everywhere. His facial expression start to look serious when he staring deep at the lady in front of him, "What is that?" he asked carefully.

The lady lost her smile, "Oh, you don't know? Most adventurer come here for that these days." She smiled again and continue, "Rekenber Corporation is open for public right now, they are the one that made this big event, that's why Lighthalzen is crowded than usual. Whoever that want to join the experiment will accept a very big reward and bonus if you passed. But if you failed, you only take the rewards then you can still go home."

This explanation make Seyren narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean by 'passed' and 'failed'?"

"Umm, I don't know? Maybe they have to fight monsters or something?" the old lady seems thinking before she burst out again, "But since they said it's not a dangerous experiment, so I guess it's safe. Because some old people are join too. I do want to join actually, but who will open the shop if I'm not here? Ohoho."

Seyren has a bad feeling about this. With narrowed eyes, he's backing off, "Thank you. I have to go." The old lady look confused but she didn't say anything when Seyren run in hurry by himself.

Without realizing that some people watching him from afar. After the white-haired Knight already gone, one of them make some kind of light magic for communication and talk in front of it...

"This is team K-9. We found Seyren Windsor, the famous 'Headstrong' Lord Knight of Prontera. What should we do?"

**#**

**.**

**#**

When he still thinking what to do, Seyren can see Margaretha from afar. The priestess is in talk with someone which wearing a very closed long cloak. His appearance is so suspicious but Seyren can't blame him if it actually necessary. While he wondering what he should do right now, Margaretha notice him and shout, "Oh! Seyren!"

The man turning around to see him, but only a glimpse. When he's turn back to Margaretha, he talk about something that make Margaretha's smile disappeared. Before Seyren can catch what's going on, the mysterious man walk away and leaving her alone. At a moment, Seyren quickly walk to Margaretha and grab her shoulder.

"That's your client?" he asked kinda harshly, "Why he has to wear that kind of outfit?"

Margaretha answered, "Well, he's the spy."

"Spy?"

She's nodding, "Yeah, it seems the rumor kinda true. Lighthalzen... or at least Rekenber Corporation keeping a big secret." Margaretha looked up at Seyren who take this conversation so serious, "There's an experimentation that has been announced since past few weeks. Most people going back to their hometown with such a big rewards, at first they said they were passed from the experiment."

Seyren frowning his eyebrows deeper, "At first?"

Margaretha continued, "...But after that spy forced some of them to talk, they finally admit that they only going through phase three. After interview, the researcher said they can go home with rewards as long as they said to the people outside that they passed all the steps."

Seyren gripped his hand, "What is that supposed to mean?" he start to thinking so hard that it looks hurt, "If they said they only passed phase three, doesn't it mean there are some people who passed more than that?"

"Yeah." Seyren looks surprised as if he realized something and look up at Margaretha who look at him, "And that very few people who made it to enter the next phase... never come back until now."

"Ymir's heart experimentation." Seyren start to mumbled by himself. And this take Margaretha's attention.

"...What is that?"

"I don't know either. But we have to find out." Seyren hold Margaretha's hand and walk quickly to other place, "Something is wrong. I have some possibility in my mind but I won't jump to conclusion. We have to assembly with others right now."

Margaretha looks worried with how Seyren so serious right now. She's looking at her hand in Seyren's grip before tighten it back. The priestess nod in agreement, "Yeah. Especially Howard and Cecil."

Seyren only nod his head. He gritted his teeth, kinda annoyed that he's not realize about this sooner. These two too busy searching for their another members of party that they didn't even realize some people following them in secret. That or the people which following them have a very great magic that can even hide their existence from the Knight.

Eremes and Keyron is the first one that they found. Same like Seyren and Margaretha, they too realized about something, "Seyren, you won't believe what we have found." She said immediately.

"What? So you guys have found out about the experiment too?"

"Yes, that too. But more important is we found out that King Tristan III had a meeting with one of scientist in Rekenber before disappeared." Seyren's eyes open wider at this, but Keyron ignore that and she try so hard to remember the name, "If I'm not wrong, he called... um..."

"Wolfchev." Eremes help her and now he's staring deep at both of Seyren's red eyes, "You know the famous genius Dr. Varmunt, don't you? Wolfchev is one of his followers or maybe they are subordinates."

Margaretha start to thinking deeper on this, "I guess... it all had the connections." She shouted, "We have to meet up with Cecil and Howard quickly—"

"Hm? What's wrong with us?"

The voice that suddenly came out of nowhere making them startled. All of them look at Howard and Cecil which standing beside each other with their confused expression, "What? You guys look awful, is everything okay?"

"Just listen to us on the way. We have to hurry. Keyron, Eremes..." Seyren look at his sister and their friend, "...can you guys bring me to the source of that information about the King's meeting?"

"Sure."

Before Seyren and the other two can go, Howard hold them, "Wa-Wait, why we have to hurry? I almost want to invite you guys to join the experiment." He said it excitedly, as if doesn't read the tension aura inside the party, "It looks like we can get big rewards by just defeating some monsters. A piece of cake for a strong party like us, don't you think?"

"Don't be stupid, Howard. That experimentation is clearly suspicious and you know that!" said Keyron with harsher tone than usual. "I've got a bad feeling about this place. As soon as we got the information, we're leaving."

"Eh? But—"

"I'm agree."

Knowing the voice that appeared beside him, Howard look at her, "Cecil!?"

Cecil narrowing her eyes, "You already saw that person. He's absolutely the mad one! I don't want to get in experiment by that kind of guy!" she said it almost shouted.

"You mean Wolfchev? But he still looks like a good guy—"

And now... all of the members looking at Howard. Shocked at their own way, "Wait, you guys met Wolfchev!?"

Both Cecil and Howard looking at the members again, "Err, yeah... why?"

Seyren thinking for awhile before he open his mouth, "...Margaretha, can you explaining to them?"

"Leave it to me." The priestess said it softly with a little smile on her lips.

After they shared the slight smile between each other, these two groups separated with each other's task. Seyren meet with the one that Keyron and Eremes told him before. It's turn out the source of information was old geezer, he's homeless but that's why he can walk around Lighthalzen and see what's going on anytime. He himself admit that he used all information that he can get to sell it and then earn money for his need.

Aside the fact that King Tristan III came to met Wolfchev in the past, not really much information about it. The old geezer only notice them until they all go inside the Rekenber Corporation building. But he sure that was King Tristan III and Seyren already confirmed it because he mentioned that King has the same appearance with the last time Seyren met him.

Its just... what make Seyren relieved the most is... that the King already left Lighthalzen alive and well—or at least that what he heard from the homeless man.

"Very well, let's go now." Seyren said to Eremes and Keyron who following him behind.

"Where we're going now?" Eremes added quickly and his step are getting faster so he can walk beside Seyren, "I hope you don't forget about what I told you before about the King—"

"Yes, that he wasn't in Nameless Island, right?" Seyren take a glance to Eremes that shut his mouth after Seyren answered him, "We can discussed our next move later. For now, our first priority is get out from Light—"

Before Seyren can continue, he suddenly stopped until Eremes and Keyron did the same and look at Seyren's view direction. They narrowed their eyes together when notice what is wrong. Some guards that lurking around this area before, suddenly standing together with Margaretha, Cecil, and Howard. Seyren reach his sword's handle and whispered slowly...

"Keep on your guard."

Both Eremes and Keyron nod their head. They walk closer until everyone notice their step and turn around. Behind the armor mask, one of them start to talk, "Oh, are you perhaps Lord Knight Seyren Windsor from Prontera?"

"...For you to know who I am without any notification, you must be really informed very well." This sarcastic tone make almost all the guards turn around to see him with full alert, "What you intend to do by finding me? I don't expect to be welcomed here."

The suspicious guard lower his voice, "Ah, sorry if I said something rude. But first, you don't need to be so careful. We just know that you might come here since your Queen already made an announcement about sending you to find King Tristan III."

These words make Seyren's eyes twitched, "...Am I supposed to believe this?"

All the members party look at Seyren carefully. They know better than to interrupt at times like this. The guard start to chuckled before answer, "Well, we won't forced you. But if you want to take your time to going back and ask the Queen about this, we won't bother." Pause for a moment then they continue, "We wouldn't do that if we were you, sir. Beside, we come here as representative of Lighthalzen's President to assist you for finding the King."

Seyren's face still looks stern. It doesn't change at all. His party members still waiting for his choice. The guards in front of Seyren wait patiently with everyone will bet that he actually smiled behind his armor mask.

"So? Will you accept or ignore our President's kindness?"

As the Lord Knight who must holding his own reputation despite the fact that this must be suspicious, Seyren has to consider all the possibility. If he accept, maybe he will got another clue but no one know what will happen to him and his dear friends. But if he ignore, not only he won't get any lead, maybe the news about how arrogant the Lord Knight of Prontera will appeared and its gonna affect the good reputation that Prontera had, especially the Queen.

Seyren's jaw hardened and he closed his eyes. When he open it again, he finally decide.

"...I accept."

Margaretha and the others looking at him with many kind of expressions, but they know they can't really make a better choice if they were in Seyren's place. The guard clap his hands, "That's great! Then please follow us first." He said happily before turn around his body without asking.

Seyren immediately asking, "Where are we going?"

"To the President's place of course. He want to meet you and your little party. It's better to know someone before helping them, don't you think?"

That clearly is logical so Seyren can't really refuse it. But still, he dislike the idea that the guards now surrounding them as if they are the prisoners or something. But know that won't do them any good, Seyren finally hold it inside and start to walk. With all his friends getting closer with him.

"He-Hey, I'm scared. I don't like this." Cecil whispered while she's trying to keep distance with the guard beside her and getting closer with Howard.

As if understand, Howard reach his shoulder's friend and grip it tight, "Don't worry. This will end soon."

Keyron and Eremes only silent while keeping alert with their surroundings. They looks like thinking too hard about this. Margaretha showing her worried expression, but she's holding it too so at least she won't make all her friends more worried than this.

For now, they only can believe with their leader.

And Seyren know he must answer that. "Yes, Howard's right. Don't worry." His hand gripped tightly even though he's not turning around to see their friend's expression.

"No matter what happen—"

Margaretha open her mouth. When Seyren added his words, she only can pray to the God inside her heart. Holding an old wooden rosary that always stuck around her neck.

"—I'm going to protect all of you."

Yes, they know Seyren never turning back of his words.

But unfortunately, they just one step inside the building when suddenly all the doors and windows closed. The guards are gone behind the black fog who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

All of them take out their weapon as quickly as possible but the gas that suddenly sprayed into the building make them stunned for a second. Realize what is it, Seyren quickly cover his nose and shout, "HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

...Its too late.

Seyren still holding his conscious by gripping his sword's handle so tightly. While he start to sweating because out of breath, he can see his friends can't hold on anymore and finally fainted one by one, lying on the floor just like a mindless body.

With his frowned eyebrows, Seyren look at Margaretha who try to reach him with tears that flowing out from her eyes, "Sey...ren..."

He gritted his teeth and try to take that hand which reaching out to him. But it falls before they can even holding each other. Margaretha was the last one that leave him before finally the dizziness taking over Seyren's head. The white-haired Knight trying so hard to keep wake up. He already promised. He must keep... his promise.

"No... Margaretha... Keyron... Howard... Cecil... Eremes..."

The proud Lord Knight can't resist again. His body start to weaken slowly but sure. With half-lidded eyes, Seyren finally fall on the floor. He can see all his friend's body... and then before his consciousness truly disappear, the pair of feet walking closer to him.

"...please... run."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

It feels so long...

...maybe Seyren will forget everything if he's going to sleep any longer.

But he didn't. Slowly but sure, Seyren can open up his eyes which feels so heavy it hurts. A little move from him who's not fully conscious yet, make some people crying out his name.

"SEYREN! WAKE UP, SEYREN!"

This scream start to get his head. Seyren hissed slowly before blinking his eyes for few times before it can open wider. He still not aware what's going on until he want to touch his own head... but his hand won't move for some reason.

No. His hands... have been tied above his head.

Seyren still not say anything until that scream appeared again, "SEYREN! Oh, thank God..." know who's usually said that make Seyren jerked and look up. Just to see the priestess and his other friends are watching him full of worry behind the iron bars, "Seyren! You okay!? Do you recognize us?"

"Wha—you guys..." Seyren quickly trying to resist just to fully realize that his move has been limited. All of his armor were released off, make him only wear his black shirt that showing off his toned muscular body. But despite that, Seyren—the usual calm and dignity Knight—suddenly making an angry face, "...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? HEY, EXPLAIN TO US!"

"Seyren, calm down—"

"Oh, looks like our main guest already wake up, huh?" all the words have been cut off. Seyren narrowed eyes has been twitched and he look at someone who walk inside the room with a wide smile on his face. Some guards standing on his left and right. His smile get twisted when he see how Seyren has that hateful expression on his face, "I always thought that you are the right person for this, Lord Knight Seyren! Whoever thought that you will come here by yourself? I feel so honored!"

"You..." judging by the white coat that he wear and room that looks like a laboratory, Seyren try to combine all the informations that he got, "...Wolf...chev?"

No one knows why hearing his name by Seyren's voice could make that mad scientist feel so delighted. He's screaming so happily, "YES YES! YOU'RE RIGHT!" joining his hands together in front of his chest, he walk closer to Seyren and staring deep at his eyes, "I've been your fans for a long time by now! Your headstrong personality always make me wonder what you're gonna do if trapped in such a humiliate situation. Uuh, imagining your cry of pain is one that I can't ever get enough!"

Seyren gritted his teeth, "You're insane." The man not responding, he just chuckled in excitement.

Wolfchev whispered slowly, "So, how far do you know already?"

At first, Seyren not intending to answer. But still, he have no reason to keep quiet. Then he just replied honestly, "Ymir's Heart experimentation..." see how Wolfchev not changing his expression at all, Seyren continued, "...I don't know what is that about but... you used human as your guinea pig, right?"

Keyron looks shocked when she heard this. From inside the cells, she mumbled, "Human experimentations?" her grip tightened, "So, is that mean... few people that still not going back—"

All beside Keyron herself looking at that little girl. Slowly but sure, they certainly understand what's going on. Until Wolfchev confirmed it by chuckled lightly, "...Correct."

Seyren looks angry again, "...Bastard."

"Oh wow, are the lord Knight which supposed to protect people are allowed to talk like that?" Wolfchev tilted his head, "Yeah! You supposed to protect and help people like me! That's why, you won't mind to help this poor scientist with his experimentation for a better future, right?"

Realized something that may going to happen, Seyren open wide his eyes, "Don't you dare—"

"Oh, but maybe you can watch the steps too. If it's another people from your party, you will pay attention more, don't you?" nothing to say, Seyren gritted his teeth. All his body are trembling in anger, "I already prepared for them. Hey, bring them here!"

The only door to exit from the laboratory are open. There are several people that wearing the same coat like Wolfchev, their face are covered by operation mask. Not only that, they are bringing six people that lying helpless on the bed.

Cecil and Margaretha are covering their mouth with their own hands, Eremes and Keyron frowning their eyebrows, meanwhile Howard gritted his teeth. By the way, just like Seyren, they all have nothing left on their body beside their clothes. That's why, Howard can only shout, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? THESE PATIENTS ARE ONLY CHILD!"

"Exactly! That's because they are only child!" reaching one boy, Wolfchev stroking his hair before turn around and see Seyren again, "I haven't tried my experimentation to the child, its mostly to adult and old people and its all failed! You guys should pray now, because if Ymir's Heart implementation success on them, maybe I will consider to release you guys that won't have use to me anymore." He said bluntly.

While Wolfchev still ignoring all the hate stare towards him, he suddenly reach one bed with very long black haired girl lying on it. He bring her so Seyren can see her closely, "Before I forget, when she was still in resistance, she used to call your name a lot, Lord Knight Seyren. And it looks like she was the leader of this cute little party. Maybe you did recognize her?"

Even if he don't want to, Seyren can't help but looking deep at that expresionless face. As if the little girl already in something between life and death. From the cells, Keyron tried to see too since maybe she knows something. Seyren is her brother after all, almost all people that Seyren know, she knows them too. But still, Keyron can't see Seyren's face from here. She only can hear how her brother's voice trembling when he said...

"No way... Egnigem?"

Wolfchev smiled wider when Seyren really did recognize her. But that smile quickly disappear when the girl that supposed to be mindless like a puppet suddenly move her blank eyes and mention something with her dry mouth.

"...Mister... Seyren..."

The voice cracked. Even if no one can hear her, Seyren hear it too much. The girl that used to be his underlings now in front of him helplessly but nothing he can do. Seyren did remember before he was intended to be retired as Knight, Egnigem Cenia goes into the journey with her party to finding the King too. If he remembers right, they are Wickebine Tres the Assassin, Laurell Winder the Wizard, Errende Ebecee the Priest, Armeyer Dinze the Merchant, and Kavach Icarus the Archer.

But its not an order from the Queen, little thing that Seyren didn't know was Egnigem just want to find King Tristan III for the sake of him. And for her own ego to prove that she can be a good leader... just like Seyren Windsore that she's admire.

Since its already long time after Seyren hear the last news about them, Seyren thought they already back to their own hometown... so why... why they are here?

"Hmm, I guess the drug is not enough. Bring me some!"

"No—wait! What are you doing!?"

Wolfchev received the injection and put some liquid on it, "Don't worry. She won't feel any pain soon." He only answered that before put in the injection inside her arm. Egnigem's body jerked before it slowly calming down and her eyes going back to empty, "Ok, its done. Come on everyone, let's start the operation!"

All his subordinate agree and quickly make their position. One kid with one scientist or doctor. They all ignore the scream from Seyren and his party inside the huge laboratory, "STOP IT! STOP! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Seyren's scream echoed in the room. He tried so hard to break free until his arm start turning to red.

Seyren don't care about the hurt that he felt. This is only a little price if he can save everyone from these mad scientist. But Wolfchev don't like that. No matter what, Seyren is his most valuable experiment. "Give him some drug so he can't move his body. But let his eyes and ears still functional." With a twisted smirk, he added, "Beside, he must look all of this throughly until the end."

"Yes, sir."

Two people hold Seyren's body and inject him with another liquid, "NO! STOP THIS! YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR STUPID EXPERIMENT, DON'T YOU!? THEN TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"No no, it won't do, Seyren." Slowly but sure, Seyren can feel the liquid spreading around inside his body. He start to feel numb, he can't move his fingers, hand, and feet. Everything are going limp, except his head and his sense things, "I just love to save the best for the last." He said chuckly.

"Damn... you..." with all his remaining powers, Seyren try to curse that scientist to no avail. And now, with his limp body, he's going to see everything.

"While I'm doing my work, let me explain the summary," Wolfchev keep talking while he walk anywhere to prepare his things, "Ymir's Heart experimentation is a process to implant the new heart inside human body to create superhumans with Godly power which contained inside the item."

From this position, Seyren can't see anything, only the hands that those mad doctors currently move like opening something. But judging from Margaretha and the other's expressions, he can barely guess, "Dr. Varmunt had successful created so many powerful replicas. Its a shame if we don't try it to human, right? Beside, if we're success in creating so many superhumans, the humanity will thankful to us. Well, its only the matter of time."

Seyren won't said anything. His breath start to rushed. Notice this, Margaretha almost call his name if only Howard didn't say, "I-Is that, Armayer?" toward the little girl with short blonde-hair, Howard try to tell Cecil, "You remember her too, don't you!? She used to meet me when she need items and sometimes we wrote letter for her!"

Cecil nodded, "No way I'll forget—"

"G-G-GUH—KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Surprised by the scream, Howard and Cecil followed by the others immediately looking outside. Just to notice the girl that Howard said as Armayer is suddenly moving so hard until all her resistance pulled out, "ARMAYER!? ARMAYER! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! ITS ME, HOWARD—"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"IT HURTS! STOP! STOP!"

"NO, PLEASE! AAAAAAAA!"

"HELP ME! ANYONE, HELP!"

Latter by that, almost all the child start to crying out together. Their expressions are full of distort. All the beds trembling because of their harsh move. Until one second passed, suddenly all the move were gone. The situation turning so quiet... as if no one breathe at this moment.

"What... happen?" Margaretha whispered quietly until—

_**BRUK / BRAK / KRAK** _

With many variations of sound, all the lifeless body fall on the bed. Everyone except Seyren and maybe the doctors are gasped when they look at the empty faces. All of their eyes and mouth are opened, saliva and blood slowly out from it. Their face turning to plain white as if all the blood stop spreading all around inside their body.

No. Everyone already knew.

Those children are dead.

One by one, Seyren's party disbelief what they just saw. Start from Margaretha, they falling on the ground with eyes and mouth trembling in fear. This is very inhuman that they loss all words and reasoning.

Ignoring all these feelings, Wolfchev sighed, "Another failure, huh? Ahh, this is very hard," he smiled again, "Very well, since I'm in such a good mood right now, let's just continue!" he said calmly while clapping his hands.

"...Stop..." Seyren still looking down at the floor below him. His eyes start to lose its light, "...please... stop this."

Notice that the Knight will broken soon, Wolfchev smiling, "No way, we're just getting started." He's giving the order to the soccerer, "Its Seyren's party turn. They all powerful enough so make sure all your magics work well to limit their move."

"Understood."

None reaction, Wolfchev getting closer to Seyren and grab his white hair. Forced him to see the view in front of him, "To make this more interesting, we will implant the Ymir's Heart inside them one by one. Make sure to devour this view slowly into your head, Seyren Windsor." He said before chuckled. At the same time, the sorcerer finished their magic and opening the cells where Seyren's party there.

"No... GET AWAY FROM ME!" one of them getting closer to Cecil which by coincidence are the closest from the cells door. Even though in magic effect, she can still resist, "NO NO! PLEASE! I STILL WANT TO MEET MY SISTER!"

"LET HER GO!" Howard scream and try to hold her. With his remaining power, he tried to punch the guard, "LET GO—"

_**DHUAAG** _

Unfortunately, the other guards suddenly hit his head. So hard that he fall to the ground with bloods out from his head, "HOWARD! NO!" Cecil start to crying and Howard lose his consciouness. The other members try to move too but they can't even reach Cecil who's already brought outside the iron bars.

Cecil can't move while the doctors start to bound all her body. With that, they forced the operations on her. Know she won't be here any longer, Cecil try to look at Seyren's empty eyes. All her tears drop and refuse to stop.

"Seyren..." with gasped, she's talking with pain, "...if you... seomehow made it out alive. Please... please tell my sister that I—AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her scream echoed inside the room. And this make Seyren start to feel the hard beat inside his chest. Despite that, Cecil's hand dropped rom the bed, lying with no power left. Being the sign that Cecil Damon is completely gone from this world.

"Hm, not much different. Next~"

The guards get Howard who just start to wake up. But with no power left, he just let the guards tied him on the bed. Howard look at the bed beside him, notice the hand of his childhood friend. Realized what just happen, his eyes turning to blank.

"To think... that our life will end here," Howard said it with a sad smile. As if already tired, he's not even scared when he can feel his chest has been ripped open. Now he's turning back to Seyren, "You're the one who bring us here, Seyren. But for that... I really am thankful to you. I feel... no regret. I'm sorry... I can't be a friend that you can relied on anytime. Even though we always relied on you."

This time, Seyren start to apart his lips, "Ho...ward."

The pain is coming. Howard gritted his teeth, "Seyren... I... ugh," the green haired man gripped his hand, "I love Cecil... I haven't told that to her, what a... shame. And then I want... to meet... my little sister a-again-I-I—AAAAARGGHHH!"

Howard Alteisen meet his end. This scream make Seyren gasped, the beating on his heart turning faster. Didn't realize this, Wolfchev snorted, "Too bad. Okay, next."

When the guard want to take someone between Keyron and Margaretha, Eremes stop them, "Take me... first." He said it and take a glance to the other girls, "They are Seyren's closest relatives. Please at least, let them here a little bit longer."

The guard keep silence for awhile before he nod his head, "Suit yourself."

"Eremes..." Margaretha looks sad, but she knows better. With a trembling hand, she reach out to the little girl beside her, "...Keyron—"

"DON'T DECIDE OUR LIVES BY YOURSELF!" Keyron coughed after she forced herself to shout. But because of this, Eremes and the guard stop walking to look at her, "You always think you know everything. The type like you is what I hate the most! Feel free to die before me, you piece of shit!" Margaretha kinda shocked at this, the usual calm Keyron looks so frustrated. Yet, she can't see how her expressions right now.

But Eremes only smiled, "Aren't we the same?"

This question make Keyron's body stop trembling. No one know what she thinks right now. And after he said that, Eremes brought to bed by the guards. Looking at the dead bodies around them, Eremes only sighed.

"This is my first mission that have failed." Eremes notice that Seyren slowly but sure can going back to reality. He whispered, "Travelling around with a party... I used to think that it was such a hassle. But now... I can't really hate it."

Seyren blink his eyes, "Eremes—"

"UGH GHAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Right after the Ymir's heart has been implanted, his body letting out such a cracked voice. Eremes screaming in pain with all resistance that futile. After one gasped, Eremes Guile lost his last breath.

Wolfchev touching his own chin, "Oh? This is the first time I hear a weird voice from the body. I wonder what is that. Okay, next!"

When the guards almost touch Keyron, Margaretha quickly standing in front of her, "This time... please... take the two of us!" she said it with tears streaming down on her face.

"Margaretha—"

"We can't... WE CAN'T LET SEYREN BEAR WITH ALL OF THIS ANY LONGER!" Keyron shocked when she hear this. She can feel the priestess body trembling hard in fear, but even so, she still standing, "Keyron, we both... have been with Seyren for a longer time than the others. Despite that, I can't see another friends dying in front of me again." Gripped her own hands, Margaretha who can't handle herself again finally fall.

"If the fate tell us that we must die here..."

Margaretha crying with her hoarse voice.

"...then please... do it quickly. Please end this."

Keyron can't say anything and so everyone in the room. The guards looking at each other before they finally agree to take them both. The two girls finally tied on the bed. This time, they are watching Seyren right in front of them. The doctors just want to start the operation when suddenly Seyren said...

"Don't touch... them." This hoarse voice make all of them who lives... looking at Seyren. The leader look up with a very deep hate shining through his eyes, "You all... will regret this."

Wolfchev laughed, "I'm scared, mister Seyren! Ufufufu, come on, just continue!"

"If we... have another chance..." Keyron suddenly shout with all her might. This make Margaretha and the others realize how the Windsor siblings are similar in both face and characteristic, "...I SWEAR I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS BETTER THAN THIS!"

Margaretha looks a bit surprised but she finally smiled even though her tears are still there, "Yeah, you're right..." looking at Wolfchev who still smiled, she added, "...I believe in God. You will get the payback for this, Wolfchev!"

Responding this, Wolfchev only laughed and order the doctors to continue. The two of them making a same voice as Eremes before and screaming in sync, "AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Seyren gritted his teeth. He's exploded right after his lover and sister both fall with lifeless body, "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" shout in a deep hate feeling, Seyren can feel his tears turning dry, "I WON'T DIE! I WILL KILL YOU ONE BY ONE! EVEN IF I'M TURNING TO GHOST, EVEN I LOST MY HUMANITY, I WILL CHASE YOU! I SWEAR I WON'T STOP!"

And his tears slowly changing to the deep red color.

"Hahahaha, so scary, Seyren." With no care, Wolfchev immediately ask the doctors to implanted the Ymir's heart on him, "Very well, I'm bored already. Just go die quickly and following your friends—"

"Sir Wolfchev!" suddenly one of the researchers come in with reports on his hands, "We notice something different with the last set of Ymir's hearts!"

"...What?"

While the researcher explain, the doctors behind Wolfchev already do the operation, "We use it on rats and suddenly they lived again with different kind of body, more like... a fog—no—ghost! And they acting so rapidly, they even attack some of our researchers!" he shout in panic.

Wolfchev start to thinking, "What does... that mean? The experiments before, only make those rats die countless times so—"

_**BHUUUMMM** _

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

Startled with the scream, both Wolfchev and the researcher turning around. Just to see one of the doctors suddenly fall with blood dripped out from his body. He died in one slashed. Wolfchev looks shocked... but letting out a twisted smile at the time. Unlike the researcher who scream in fear behind him, Wolfchev laughed radically.

"Impossible... no way ha... haha—HAHAHAHA ITS ACTUALLY WORKED!?" despite the fact that something like ghost slashing around the doctors around him, Wolfchev just laughing like a freak, "HAHAHAHAHA! FABULOUS, SEYREN WINDSOR! YOU TRULY ARE THE BEST! HAHAHA!"

"WOLFCHEV, PLEASE RUN—AAAAAARGGHHH!"

One of the sorcerer who tried to protect him suddenly fall by another Seyren which come out of nowhere. In the middle of this mess, everyone trying so hard to protect Wolfchev—the main brain of this experimentation—but he himself only notice the clean body of Seyren who still hung up in his place before.

"SIR, WE HAVE TO GO—"

"SOMEONE! ANYONE!" with his scream, Wolfchev shout out his ambition, "WE CAN ABANDON THIS LABORATORY BUT WHATEVER THE COST IS, WE HAVE TO BRING SEYREN'S BODY! ITS THE PROOF THAT WE ARE SUCCESS! THE WORLD HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

Some people still won't move. They looking at each other in confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? HURRY! WE HAVE TO GO UP TO REKENBER'S BUILDING! BRING SEYREN'S BODY NOW!"

"Y-YES, SIR!"

Finally with all the sacrifices, they made it to bring Seyren's body out of the laboratory. Just right when they out of the room, Seyren's remaining ghosts dividing again. For some reason, they are only look at the door who's just closed.

"For... my friend's sake... I have... to live."

Whispered that words countless times, Seyren taking a step. But somehow... he didn't react at all when his dead friends which lying separately around him suddenly wake up in a new kind of body... one by one.

As if want to follow him... until the end of the world.

"I want... to meet my... little sister."

"Please... help me."

"God, please... save... my friends."

"Sorry... I'm... defeated."

"Are... my friends... okay?"

No one knows, this beginning will meet its end. Bring all disaster to the outside world and secure a sad ending for all humans...

...unless someone can stop all of this.

Someone... for a new hope.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Few months has passed. Many in the world have to change which make human almost forget that still too many secrets that need to uncover. But still, some of it is better remain secret for the sake of humanity.

Because the Pandora Box... is actually exist.

"So, what are we gonna do again?"

"Of course enter this stupid building and find the information!" Celia, a woman with a long orange natural hair scream in excitement, then she looks at the man beside her, "Right, Chen?"

The white-haired man only nod his head, "Yeah... but we have to be careful," pause for a moment before he looking back to all of his members party, "the rumors about Rekenber Corporation never good lately. So—"

"Ha-Haha, you're not scared right, Chen?" hearing one of their childhood friends, Celia and Chen looking at him, "Its okay if you want to stay here, I can get in on my own." Said that green blackish haired man.

"Hmph, even though you still look nervous as usual, Flamel." The short blue haired girl giving comments and then chuckled. Flamel looking at her annoyingly but can't say a thing. Gertie then pulled the long blonde haired man's hand to walk inside, "Okay then, talk time is over. I want to go home quickly. Let's go Randel!"

Looking at his hand in Gertie's hold only make that warrior nodded, "Okay."

The party already walk inside while the couple keep following from behind. The man with short hair blonde holding his wife's hand, "I wonder if Seyren's party were here before. Even if they were here, I'm sure they already go somewhere, right dear?"

"Yeah," the wife with long pinkish hair named Trentini still looking around them, "I mean, even if we never really meet them together before, each one of them already strong enough. I doubt the zombies can even defeat them." She said then laughing at her own joke.

Alphoccio—the husband—only smiled, "Right. But even if its not true, we still need to be cautious." Then he walk to the front, "Hey, Chen. I thought its better for us to walk separately. Its more efficient that way."

Gertie agreed with enthusiasm, "Right, right! I'm on it!" suddenly she pulled Celia's hand and hold it, "Then I'll go with Celia! Two girls on duty will go ahead!" she shouted before walk away and Celia only laugh beside her.

Flamel try to stop them, "Hey! It's dangerous if only two girls—"

"Just let them be. Celia is clever and Gertie has her own tricks, we can believe in them for any decision that they make." Chen said with such a calming aura. Flamel looking back at him a little bit angry but he know that's not entirely wrong, "Then I will go this way. Flamel, Randel, you both can do what you like. I bet Alphoccio and Trentini will together again."

Alphoccio only snorted, "Of course we are." After that, he take Trentini's hand and they go to the other way. Leaving Flamel and Randel alone in the middle of building.

For few seconds they are there until the two of quiet men sigh together and walk to the road ahead.

On the other way, Celia and Gertie still walking together side by side, "But still, for an abandoned building, this place is really too wide." Celia said while touching her own chin, "I wonder why, I thought some professors say that they research a danger experimentation here... but where?"

Gertie only raise her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe—WOAAAA!"

"Wait, Gertie!? KYAAAA!"

The two girls suddenly fall when the floor below them turn out are weathered and so it ripped apart. Fortunately, the below is not too deep so they can stand up again after falling. Both Gertie and Celia hissed while clean their clothes from all the dust.

"Ugh, where are we?" Gertie asked and start to walking around the new place which more like a basement.

Celia not answered immediately. She notice the storage and other things around it, "This place looks like some kind of library." She walk again until she look at the book which interested her, "An... agenda?"

Gertie walking closer and she take a torch from her pocket to help Celia read the writing on it, "...Maybe we can found something." She mumbled and Celia only nod in agreement.

They read the letter quietly which turn out it was a schedule about experimentation. The researcher do it daily and diligently writing the result of experimentation until suddenly it stopped. On there was written too about Somatology which is the name of this laboratory below Rekenber Corporation building.

"Ymir's heart experimentation..." Celia finally read it out loud, "...I wonder what is that about."

Gertie only narrowed her eyes, "Do you think Seyren's party was involved? This information is pretty dangerous if you ask me."

"You're right." Celia stand up and look at her friend, "It is written here there's something on the third floor and the way how to get there. Wanna go?"

"I don't mind. Should we call the others?"

"I don't really want to wasting our time here," Celia answered honestly, "I'm just planning to check the third floor, after that its better if we quickly get out from this building. At that time, we can tell the others."

"You have a point. Then let's go."

Don't wanna stay too long, finally they run to the way that was written on the book. In no time, they arrived on the third floor. At first, nothing strange is going on. They walk carefully until they stop in a room looks like a disposal site for the laboratory's hazardous waste materials.

"Uuh, this is so gross. What are they doing, seriously?" Gertie complain all the way while they both walking step by step to avoid any weird trash.

"Yeah haha, just be careful—eh?"

Suddenly Celia stop, but Gertie didn't realize this and still walking. Until she stopped and looking back, "What's wrong, Celia?"

Celia's face turning pale. Her mouth is trembling when she start to whispered, "...man."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"A human—" Celia look up and her eyes start to open wide in fear, "—LOOK CAREFULLY! SOME OF THIS IS HUMAN'S PART BODY!"

Gertie maybe will shocked too. But before she can react, she notice something. There's a light that aim to Celia's head right behind her. Gertie quickly run and pushed Celia's body so they all fall to the ground, "LOOK OUT!"

_**PSYUUU** _

Right after they fall, they can see some kind of arc suddenly fly above them and then stuck in one of the storage. Gertie and Celia look to the source. From there, they can see a girl with long curly hair standing and prepare for another arc.

"An... archer? And that appearance is..." their eyes open wider, "...no way, CECIL!?"

_**PSYUUU** _

After the next arc fly, Gertie and Cecil quickly standing and run to the other way, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK! I KINDA UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!"

"WHAT!? THEN, IF ITS REALLY CECIL—"

"SEYREN'S PARTY ALREADY GONE!" Celia keep screaming while they avoid all the attacks from Cecil who still chase after them, "AND KEEP ON YOUR GUARD! IF THERE'S CECIL, THEN MARGARETHA, KEYRON, HOWARD, AND EREMES WILL BE HERE TOO. ALSO, THE WORST IS—"

Before Celia can continue, her words has been cut off with the view in front of them. Not only that, suddenly some people with ghost-like material getting closer, surrounding them. Just like what Celia said, they all know very well who these ghosts are...

...and of course the one who's like a leader of them all. Watching the two girls with a cold stare. Celia and Gertie prepare their position for fight and gritted their teeth.

"Seyren... Windsor."

**#**

Not far from the fight began... someone from a hidden place peeking with a twisted smirk. As if forget what just happen before or he just refused to give up. The mad scientist with white cloak licking his own dry lips...

"Hello there, my cute little rats~!"

...he won't stop until his last breath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I've just gotten so used to pain** _

_**Circling on and on a million times** _

_**Happiness, anger, sadness, and peace** _

_**Is everlasting happiness were to exist in this world...** _

**.**

_**...as I can't seem to be able to let go of sadness?** _

_\- wowaka ft. Hatsune Miku (Unknown Mother Goose)_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**FIN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished longer than I thought ;w; Sorry for the delay and maybe some mistakes there, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for commissioning me! :"D


End file.
